Countercursed: Growing up
by Phoenix -song23
Summary: He thought the fight was finished the day the Dark Lord fell, but is it really? Set after Hogwarts, will Harry and his friends survive what they thought had been lost? Sequel to Countercursed! Hope you like it! (Chapter 9)
1. Friendships never die

*Countercursed: Growing up*  
  
The sequel to Countercursed ((You MUST read Countercursed before reading this one or you won't understand. Just go to 'Find' select story tile and type in Countercursed, you'll find it. Thanks))  
  
Chapter 1: Friendships never die  
  
Harry Potter stretched out on the dark leather couch, closing his eyes and sighing. The summer was almost over and he would have to begin Quidditch practice soon. Quidditch practice with Oliver Wood. He shuddered. Why had he agreed? Oh yes, he needed to survive. He sat up slowly and walked over to the kitchen. He had returned from his trip with Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Daniel about a week ago. The first thing he, Ron, Draco, and Hermionie did was buy a flat. It was large and would work out perfectly for the three of them and anyone else who needed a place to crash.  
  
It was in a building down the street from the leaky cauldron. When you entered through the front door it opened to a very large living room with cream colored carpet. To the immediate left was a couch, a love seat and a television. To the right, a dining area. The kitchen was after the dinning area. It was large and had lots of built in counters, making it perfect for parties. It had a door opening to the dining room. There were stairs on the wall directly opposite the front door. Right beside the stairs was a bathroom. Up the stairs were 7 rooms. Harry's, Ron's, Hermionie's, Draco's and three spare bedrooms. One bathroom upstairs. That was a bad thing.  
  
At the time Hermionie was at the Ministry, working. she had applied for a small job in the defense section of the Ministry and ended up being made the secretary for the lead Auror, William Audren. He was about 4 years older than the group and was hilarious. He stopped by every once in a while to talk. Ron was also at the ministry. He was training to become an Auror, and Harry was sure he'd pass with flying colors. Draco was with Oliver. Wood decided that since Slytherins were so clever and cunning, they'd be good at handling money. Therefore Draco was immediately hired as the manager of the English Quidditch team. Harry was the only person not working yet. Practices didn't start for two weeks, so he had plenty of time to spare. Upon telling Ron this, he was assigned to planning 'The Party'. 'The Party' was something the group of seventh years had agreed on the day they graduated. It was going to be all of the graduating class in one place to be 'introduced' to their first year without Hogwarts. He had reluctantly agreed. So far the invitations were made and sent out for September first. The food list was made, with Hermionie's help, and the decorations were bought. Harry just had to put them up. He had plenty of time, three weeks actually. Suddenly there was a timid knock at the door. He sat up and walked over to the door. He opened it and smiled. Ginny was standing there in jeans and a T-shirt. Her red hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, keeping her curls out of her eyes. Ginny grinned and leaned up and kissed him, walking into the empty apartment. She was holding a bag of groceries.  
  
"Ron told me you guys were out of food so I ran to the super market and got you some"  
  
She said from the kitchen, putting everything in the refrigerator. Hermionie had insisted they get one, much like the TV and the telephone they now owned. They were probably the only teenage wizards with a bunch of muggle crap.  
  
"Ginny, if you keep buying your lazy brothers groceries he's going to die of starvation because he'll never learn to do anything himself"  
  
Harry said, entering the kitchen and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
"Yes well, he can starve while I'm at Hogwarts"  
  
Ginny said, giggling and turning to Harry  
  
"He can starve you can play Quidditch and Hermionie can flirt with her boss"  
  
"Ah, you met Will"  
  
Harry said, chuckling and grabbing a butterbeer from the fridge  
  
"Yes I met Will. He just spills out sick humor, tell me you don't find him funny"  
  
"Of course I don't find him funny"  
  
Harry said, sipping his butterbeer. Ginny smiled and began looking through the cabinets  
  
"I find him hilarious"  
  
Ginny grumbled something that sounded like  
  
"Idiot"  
  
And didn't press the subject  
  
"Hermionie isn't flirting with William, trust me. She's just doing it to keep her job. She's dating some muggle guy she met over the summer break, his names Jordan or something. Ron's met him, he hates him."  
  
Harry said  
  
"Well Hermionie hates Riley"  
  
Ginnys muttered. Riley was the American girl Ron had met over the summer on their trip. He had instantly fallen in love with her, and Riley with him. Harry thought Riley was great, she was funny, had a good sense of humor, and was very talented. She had worked in some crap wand selling store when they met her. Ron would have nothing of it and brought her to London. She worked for Ollivander now. She lived in a smaller apartment not to far away, not wanting to live with Hermionie. Her friend shared the flat with her, Denise. Denise was a short pudgy girl that worked at Floureans Ice cream Parlor.  
  
"I like Riley"  
  
Harry said, grinning. Ginny rolled her eyes  
  
"Yes, well Riley just fits you, Ron, and Draco's criteria...but Hermionie just..."  
  
"Hates her because she's dating Ron and he's not acting all best friend like."  
  
Harry finished his butterbeer and tossed it into the trash can before going back to the living room. Ginny followed  
  
"I guess so, and that's why Ron hates Jordan"  
  
She said. Harry shrugged  
  
"Well, their love lives are none of our concern. Ours happens to be perfect"  
  
Harry dropped onto the couch, pulling Ginny onto his lap  
  
"Yes well....that's because we're perfect"  
  
She said, giggling and kissing Harry's nose  
  
"Never doubted it"  
  
"Draco on the other hand"  
  
"Ugh"  
  
Harry muttered  
  
"Even I can't stand Celestine!"  
  
Ginny laughed  
  
"Neither can I. I hope they don't get married"  
  
"They will, she's got Draco all wrapped up. I swear she'll blackmail him into marrying her and he'll be screwed"  
  
Harry said. Ginny nodded  
  
"That seems like a Celestine thing to do"  
  
They both laughed again. Suddenly there were two pops and Oliver Wood and Draco Malfoy appeared in the living room, not taking any notice of Harry or Ginny  
  
"That would cost way to much Malfoy! We'd go broke!"  
  
Oliver was shouting  
  
"No! Potter is joining your team this year, you know how much publicity you'll get? Shit loads!"  
  
Draco roared back  
  
"He's Harry Potter for Christ sake!"  
  
Oliver was silent for a moment  
  
"Fine, fine, but if it doesn't work-"  
  
"I'll sell Malfoy Manor lickity split and we'll buy it all back...no need to worry"  
  
Draco said, a big smile appeared on his face and he turned to sit on the couch. Harry thought he was going to pass out  
  
"Jesus Harry why didn't you say anything?!"  
  
He cried, falling back into Oliver  
  
"We were enjoying watching you to fight"  
  
Ginny said standing up  
  
"I have to go Harry, I'll see you later"  
  
She kissed him then left through the front door. Draco took a seat beside Harry  
  
"We're custom making the team brooms"  
  
Draco said. Harry grinned  
  
"I don't need one, Sirius got me one, the one and only one on the market, worth a fortune, fastest broom over made"  
  
Oliver and Draco gapped at him  
  
"What's it called, can we see it?!"  
  
Wood cried. Harry nodded and ran up to his bedroom, returning moments later with the *Lighting Bolt* in his hands. Oliver took it  
  
"My God Harry, this is amazing, no normal broom company could make a broom like this."  
  
He cried  
  
"I don't advise you to get custom made brooms, normally they aren't as good. I advise you get the Firebolt 360, best broom on the market, most teams don't even have them"  
  
Harry said  
  
"Do you think Sirius could get us six more of these if we pay for them?"  
  
Draco asked, eyeing the broom  
  
"I don't know...he told me not to ask him how he got it..."  
  
"Then we'll ask him! Bye Harry!"  
  
And with that Oliver and Draco disappeared. Harry rolled his eyes and took the broom back up to his room. He put it in his closet then returned to the kitchen. Ron was there now, with Riley.  
  
"Hey Riley, Ron"  
  
"Heya Harry"  
  
Riley said grinning  
  
"Hi Harry"  
  
Ron grunted. Harry then noticed he was bleeding quite a lot from his arm  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"They took us to a death eater raid, to let us get a feel for it. Well, some of the newer guys, freaked and started panicking, getting all of us into trouble. So I had to help the only two experienced Aurors fight off some rather pissed death eaters why the others tried to scamper out of the place. They are all being banned from becoming Aurors because they were wimps...they're making me one ASA- OUCH!"  
  
Ron squealed in pain as Riley poured some healing potion into his gash.  
  
"That bloody hurt!"  
  
Harry laughed  
  
"So, you'll be an Auror before I'm a famous Quidditch player, who would have thought"  
  
He said. Ron glared at him then rubbed his shoulder gingerly.  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
Came Hermionie's cheery voice from the living room. Riley kissed Ron quickly then disapperated, just as Hermionie walked into the room  
  
"Hello boys! Oh Ron! What happened?"  
  
She rushed to his side and examined his bloody robes  
  
"Death eater raid, had a little trouble, no big deal"  
  
"Who healed your cut, it doesn't look like it was professionally done"  
  
She said, looking at the scare  
  
"Uh, Harry did!"  
  
Ron said, looking at Harry and smiling weakly  
  
"Harry! You dolt, your not a medic, you should let people who know what they're doing heal wounds!"  
  
She snapped, leaving the kitchen  
  
"I'm going to change!"  
  
She shouted, then her door closed. Harry glared at Ron  
  
"What, if I had said Riley she would have had a fit!"  
  
Ron hissed, standing up  
  
"I'm going to change to. Call Draco, Harry, let's go out to dinner, I'm starved"  
  
Then he left. Harry rolled his eyes and went over to the fireplace. He tossed some powder in  
  
"Draco!"  
  
He cried. Suddenly Draco's head appeared  
  
"Hi Harry"  
  
He said  
  
"Come home, we want to go out to dinner"  
  
Harry replied  
  
"Righto"  
  
Then Draco's head disappeared and twenty seconds later he was standing in the living room  
  
"You look glum chum, what happened?"  
  
Draco asked, dropping down on the couch. Harry sat on the love seat  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I just got chewed out by Hermionie because Ron told her I healed his cut when Riley really did, but he didn't want to fight...Those two are so protective of each other, I don't understand why they just don't get married"  
  
Draco chuckled  
  
"Because they don't love each other that way. Ron will marry Riley and they'll be happy, Hermionie will have to accept it"  
  
He said.  
  
"What about Hermionie and Jordan?"  
  
Harry asked. Draco's face darkened  
  
"Personally, I hate the prat. He's stupid, immature and treats magic as if it's a joke. I think he's using Hermionie for a reason to stay out of his mothers house"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He lives with his mother, he'll marry Hermionie, then kick her out a few years later"  
  
"He wouldn't do that! Not to Hermionie!"  
  
"Muggles are twisted"  
  
Draco said with a huff. Harry rolled his eyes  
  
"And what about you and Celestine?"  
  
"I don't know...she's definitely someone I would have married a year ago"  
  
"And now?"  
  
"I like her a lot. She reminds me of me...it's kinda scary, but I don't know"  
  
At that point Ron came thundering down the stairs, pulling a shirt over his head, Hermionie in tow.  
  
"You can't wear robes!"  
  
Ron said, obviously imitating Hermionie  
  
"We're going to a muggle restaurant"  
  
Harry and Draco rolled their eyes and stood up, passing both Ron and Hermionie, heading upstairs. Harry changed into a pair of worn jeans and a black sweater. He put his wand in his pocket then went downstairs. Hermionie was standing by the door. She was wearing some rather tight blue jeans, black boots, and a white turtle neck. Her hair was in a pony tail and she was pulling on her knee-length leather coat. Her style had changed drastically over the last year, 'tight' hadn't been in her vocabulary before. Ron was still lounging on the couch in a pair of black pants and a polo shirt. Draco was standing by Hermionie wearing jeans and a navy blue sweat shirt. Ron shot up when Harry entered  
  
"Let's go"  
  
He grabbed his coat, tossed Harry's to Harry then sped out the door. Hermionie and Draco followed him out and Harry locked the door. They left the building and walked down the street. It was already chilly in London and it was August. Ron led them into a small pub. It was rather crowded and Ron led them to a table in the back. They ordered quickly and sat talking while waiting for their food. Half way through the meal, they were interrupted  
  
"By god, look, it's Harry Potter!"  
  
The group turned around and saw a man with blonde hair and a cheery face running towards them. Harry almost had a heart attack when he realized who it was. Ron was quicker to act  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
He cried out, falling out of his chair and earning strange looks from the surrounding muggles. It was Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
"By george it wonderful to finally meet you! I'm Gilderoy Lockhart!"  
  
He shook Harry's hand enthusiastically and Harry still had a shocked look on his face, obviously Lockhart had no memory of his year at Hogwarts but knew of everything else. Harry finally pulled himself together  
  
"Oh, er, nice to meet you Mr. Lockhart"  
  
He muttered  
  
"The pleasures all mine!"  
  
Lockhart cried, still shaking Harry's hand wildly  
  
"Woah! Look at the time, time to go Harry, sorry Mr. Lockhart, must get Harry back home, past his bed time you know!"  
  
Draco cried, grabbing Harry's elbow and dragging him away from Lockhart. Ron paid then he and Hermionie ran after them. They ran into an ally and disapperated back to the flat. Harry stood shocked for a moment. When Ron appeared he was laughing like a maniac. Hermionie was glaring at him and Draco was smiling widely.  
  
"I never wanted to see that man again"  
  
Harry squeaked, making Ron laugh harder. Harry finally cursed him a few times and shut him up  
  
"Time for bed"  
  
Hermionie said, breaking the two up  
  
"Night"  
  
She kissed all three of them then went to her room. Ron followed and went to his room, leaving Harry and Draco alone  
  
"All right there Harry?"  
  
Draco asked  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick"  
  
Harry muttered. Draco began to laugh, and Harry joined in, soon they were both absolutely howling as they walked up to their rooms and went to bed.  
  
((Hello all! And here goes the sequel! I hope you like it! Remember to read Countercursed first, because this story will refer back to it a lot! Hope you like it! Next chapter will be up soon! ~ Kay)) 


	2. The Party

Chapter 2: The party  
  
(Hello everyone! Here comes chapter two! I got lots of reviews on my first story *Countercursed* and a few on the sequel! Thank you for reviewing! I would like to answer a few questions for ya'll. Harry WILL ask Ginny to marry him, and soon, I promise...hehehe...I know the beginning of the first story wasn't very good, but hey, can you blame me? It was my first fan fic! I already know who everyone will eventually hook up with, so don't worry! By the time I'm done with the Countercursed trilogy (hehehe) Everyone will be happy! If you have any other questions about what is to come or anything else, email me! (texaschick_1223@hotmail.com) and I'll reply! Ok, so, on with the story!)  
  
Harry was left alone again the following day. His friends returned to work, Ginny had gone to Diagon ally to buy her school things, and once again Harry was bored stiff. He didn't have anything to work on for the party. He'd planned all that a long time ago. He'd gotten replies from every one of the people who received invitations, confirming that that night will be out of control. Draco had suggested they buy some really strong alcohol to keep them awake. Hermionie had refused flat out, saying she didn't want a house full of drunks. So what did Draco and Ron do? Bought the strongest alcohol they could find and hid it in a pitcher labeled lemonade. Harry told them it was stupid, but they ignored him. Finally at about 2 o'clock that afternoon, he got a visitor.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
A voice yelled. Harry, who was in the kitchen at the time, dropped a plate on his foot which resulted in glass everywhere  
  
"Damn!"  
  
He grunted  
  
"I'm in the kitchen!"  
  
He shouted, waving his wand and clearing away the glass. He turned towards the door and smiled. It was Riley  
  
"Well, I'm on my rather late lunch break so I decided to come visit!"  
  
She said, grinning  
  
"Oh, how sweet"  
  
Harry said, exiting the kitchen. Riley followed him  
  
"So, Ron's been telling me about this party..."  
  
She said. Harry snorted  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, and since I'm not invited I decided to help you out, you now, make everything spiffy, there's one thing Americans are good at, and that's planning parties."  
  
She winked at him and Harry rolled his eyes  
  
"Right! What did you have in mind Mrs. Party Planner?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Riley began  
  
"You're having a party with a bunch of 18 year olds. You have to have a lot of junk food, let me see the food list"  
  
Harry raised his wand  
  
"Accio food list"  
  
He shouted. A rather long list shot into his outstretched hand. He tossed it to Riley who read it  
  
"Crap, crap, crap, what kind of people eat this stuff? Crap, crap, crap! Who on earth wrote this list?!"  
  
Harry chucked  
  
"Hermionie"  
  
He grunted  
  
"My lord! Ron told me she was smart!"  
  
Riley cried, quickly turning the magazine on the couch into a quill. She marked out most everything on the list, save 'crisps' and 'sodas'.  
  
"And why is there no beer on this?"  
  
She asked, after she added about 8 things  
  
"Hermionie doesn't want a bunch of drunks in her apartment"  
  
Harry replied  
  
"Ok, she's intelligent maybe, but a crappy party planner"  
  
Riley said, tossing the list back to Harry. Harry glanced over it and rolled his eyes  
  
"She'll have your head"  
  
He muttered  
  
"Yeah, let her try"  
  
Riley huffed, standing up.  
  
"Now lets see, this apartment needs color, you can change it back after the party, but it's to dull"  
  
She waved her wand and changed the walls bright orange  
  
"Ron'll love that"  
  
Harry muttered, grinning  
  
"I know"  
  
She replied. She changed all the light bulbs to glow blue, changed to couch bright yellow and the pillows bright red, green, and pink. Harry just let her work, hoping Hermionie wouldn't get to mad....his hopes didn't come true. Riley left a while later and Harry fell asleep, waking up to loud shrieking from the door  
  
"HARRY POTTER!"  
  
Oh boy Harry thought opening his eyes. Hermionie was standing over him, hands on hips, her eyes flashing dangerously. Ron was standing behind her, giving him a thumbs up  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
  
Harry blushed slightly. He tried to think up some lie, but decided against it, and told the truth  
  
"Well, um, Riley came over and said the room was to dull for a party and changed things around a bit"  
  
"SHE WHAT?!"  
  
Harry shrunk back, he shouldn't have mentioned Riley  
  
"Yeah, oh come on Hermionie, I think it looks cool"  
  
"YOU LET HER DESTROY THE APARTMENT!?"  
  
"It's not destroyed...plus we can change it back when the parties over..."  
  
Harry mumbled, looking at Ron for help  
  
"Yeah, chill out Hermionie"  
  
Not exactly the help he was hoping for. She rounded on Ron  
  
"You AGREE with them?"  
  
Ron swallowed  
  
"Uh, yeah?"  
  
Bad answer. Hermionie shrieked in anger and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Ron chuckled  
  
"When will she ever stop hating Riley?"  
  
"When Riley becomes a smart, sophisticated English woman"  
  
Harry replied. Ron snorted  
  
"That'll be the day. I love it Harry, it really adds-"  
  
CRASH! The sound of breaking glass echoed through the room. Harry and Ron spun around. Draco was standing in the doorway, the remains of...something...lying at his feet  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
He cried, surveying the room  
  
"What did you two do?"  
  
"It wasn't us, it was Riley"  
  
Draco's eyes widened  
  
"Has Hermionie seen? She's going to kill Riley!"  
  
"Yeah, she's seen, we just had a slight argument"  
  
Ron said. Draco rolled his eyes  
  
"This is definitely party material"  
  
He muttered, smiling. Ron and Harry laughed, then went to go retrieve Hermionie.  
  
~*~  
  
Keeping the rooms like they were was not an easy task. Harry had to keep a constant watch on Hermionie so she wouldn't change them back. Riley had returned a few days later, resulting in a huge row between her and Hermionie. Riley found it hilarious, Hermionie did not. On August 30th Ron, Draco and Hermionie stayed home from work to put some finishing touches on the house, Harry went to Quidditch practice. Wood was worse than he had been at Hogwarts, if that was possible. He worked the team into the ground. Harry had immediately taken to the beater, Jonathan. He was only 20, single, and an all around clown. Wood chewed him and Harry out numerous times through out the practice. When Harry returned, he helped his friends finish the food (A combination of Rileys and Hermionie's) then went to bed. The next morning he got up early and went to the burrow. He had agreed to take Ginny to the Platform and see her off. He appeared in the kitchen and looked around. Mr. Weasley was asleep on the couch, dark circles under his eyes. He could hear Mrs. Weasley and Ginny talking upstairs, but other than that, the house was silent. That was not normal.  
  
"Ginny? Mrs. Wealsey?"  
  
He yelled, forgetting completely that Mr. Weasley was asleep on the couch  
  
"HARRY?"  
  
Came Ginny's voice. There were feet pounding down the stairs, then Ginny appeared. She hugged Harry tightly and kissed his cheek. Then her trunk appeared, followed by her mother who was levitating it down the stairwell.  
  
"Hello Harry dear, are you two ready?"  
  
"Yes Mum"  
  
Ginny said, hugging her mother, then kissing her sleeping fathers cheek. Harry shrunk Ginny's trunk and pocketed it. He took her hand in his, then apparated to the train station. They appeared in an empty part of the station then walked in silence towards the barrier. When the barrier came into view Harry saw Collin and Dennis Creevy. They waved and Harry and Ginny walked over  
  
"Hey Collin, Dennis"  
  
Harry said, grinning  
  
"Hey Harry"  
  
Collin said, grinning back. Ginny went through the barrier, followed by Harry. He removed her trunk and enlarged it, putting into the train for her. He then turned to her  
  
"I'll visit you sometime this year, I promise"  
  
Harry said. Ginny smiled  
  
"You better, or I'll have to sneak out of Hogwarts"  
  
She winked at him then hugged him tightly, kissed him passionately then climbed onto the train. Harry rolled his eyes, then, with one last glance at the train, apparated back to the apartment. When he got back Ron and Hermionie were arguing over how they should put together the CD player that Riley insisted they have. Draco was dragging the TV out of the room, humming to himself, obviously trying to block out Hermionie and Ron's bickering. Harry sighed  
  
"Shut up you two"  
  
He snapped, walking over and looking at the CD player  
  
"Ron, you idiot, you've got it on backwards"  
  
Harry said, flipping the speaker around. He plugged it in easily and pressed play. Immediately music started blaring out of the speakers. Ron stumbled backwards  
  
"Wicked!"  
  
He cried, turning the volume up and down and up and down until Hermionie turned it off. Draco re-entered the room  
  
"Ah, the great Harry Potter fixed it"  
  
He said, smiling. Harry threw a bright orange pillow at him, and hit him in the face. Draco glared at him and threw it back  
  
"Stop being such a grump Draco!"  
  
Ron said, walking into the kitchen and returning with a butterbeer. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Harry glanced at his watch  
  
"It's only 10, what idiot would drag themselves all the way here now?"  
  
Hermionie opened the door....  
  
(I should leave it here....but I wont)  
  
Lockhart. He smiled sheepishly  
  
"I understand Harry Potter lives here"  
  
He said, his eyes landing on Harry  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter!"  
  
He brushed passed Hermionie his hand held out  
  
"Nice to see you again!"  
  
Harry's mouth fell open as Lockhart attached his hand to Harry's. Ron spat his butterbeer clear across the room, Lockhart didn't notice. Draco was turning purple, trying to stop himself from laughing. Even Hermionie looked amused.  
  
"I work for the Daily Prophet you know and when I told my boss, Rita Skeeter, you know her, that I ran into you she sent me to interview you! Ha! Imagine that!"  
  
He cried, letting go of Harry's hand and pulling out a pad of paper. Ron immediately took action  
  
"Uh, Mr. Potter is busy right now! No interviews!"  
  
Draco and Ron grabbed Lockhart by the shoulders and dragged him out the door, slamming it quickly and locking it. Harry groaned  
  
"Why won't that idiot leave me alone! One year with him was enough, but now, him trying to interview me and...Ah!"  
  
He fell back onto the couch and closed his eyes  
  
"I'm being stocked by a vain, stupid, blonde, memory deprived lunatic!"  
  
He cried quickly, smacking his forehead. Draco snorted  
  
"Don't worry, he won't come back!"  
  
He said cheerfully...to cheerfully...  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
Harry asked, sitting up and looking at Draco, his eyebrows raised  
  
"Uh, I'm not, just a guess"  
  
He said, before dashing up to his room. Harry rolled his eyes and lad back down, falling asleep after a while.  
  
~*~  
  
When he woke up the blue lights were on, music was playing and Hermionie was running around frantically.  
  
"They'll be here any minute!"  
  
She cried. Harry shot up  
  
"What?"  
  
He ran up to his room and jumped in the shower, changed and came back down. When he got down stairs Hannah Abbot, Lisa Turpin, Justin Flinch-Fletchy, Blaise Zambini and Padma Patil were there. Ron was talking loudly to them, waving his arms around and laughing. Harry rolled his eyes and walked over  
  
"Hello all"  
  
He said, they all turned and smiled  
  
"Hey Harry"  
  
They chorused. That was the blast off point. Everyone else showed up and Draco turned up the music. In about thirty minutes Hermionie had gotten into the 'lemonade' and was slightly out of it...more or less drunk. Harry found that funny, Hermionie was the only one drunk at the party.... Draco and Ron found that hilarious, but told no one to worry about her...she was a great drunk. They were dancing and singing, throwing food, pillows and exchanging stories. Padma and Harry were the only two relatively calm ones. Harry was hiding out in the kitchen with Padma, chatting about Quiddtich and Padma's job at the Ministry when they heard screaming and giggling from the living room. They peaked out to see Draco and Hermionie up on the table, shaking their butts to some muggle song. Ron was on the floor, laughing so hard Harry swore he was turning blue. Hannah had a camera out and was snapping pictures, while laughing. Harry snorted and Padma shook her head  
  
"Never give Hermionie or Draco alcohol again"  
  
She said, rolling her eyes. Harry started to laugh harder when he saw Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini join them. Hermionie and a bunch of Slytherins, how lovely. Then Blaise jumped, the table cracked, and the group went tumbling to the floor. Harry thought Ron was gunna wet his pants. Padma was literally holding Harry up, and Hannah was now snapping pictures of Ron who was gasping for air, still blue in the face. Hermionie sort of staggered up and fell into Draco who carried her over towards the kitchen. He set her down on the kitchen table and handed her a glass of water  
  
"You two are so drunk"  
  
Harry said, shaking his head  
  
"Am not"  
  
Hermionie slurred, gulping down the water and spilling some down her front. Draco raised an eyebrow  
  
"I'm not drunk Potter, but I know how to have a good time, I haven't had anything to drink all night"  
  
Harry and Padma glanced at each other  
  
"Loony"  
  
Padma said, leaving the kitchen. Harry smiled and followed her out to go help Ron up, who was still howling. When he managed to calm down, Justin started up a game of twister...a muggle game he said was very entertaining. It was, for Hannah, who still had the camera. Ron was playing, along with Pansy, Justin, Lisa, Hermionie and Draco. Harry was laughing at them all, standing beside Hannah who was snapping photo after photo. At about 3 in the morning Harry's neighbor came over and told them to shut up. So he ended the party and sent everyone home. Padma stayed the night in a guest room. Draco put Hermionie in hers, then went back down stairs and fell asleep on the couch. Harry and Ron went to their respective rooms and fell asleep immediately.  
  
((And that's that chapter...I know it's not one of my greatest, but I'm in a hurry, there's a tornado warning and I need to get off the computer! Love you all, please review! ~ Kay)) 


	3. Jobs and a visit

((Sorry guys, about not updating for so long. I started drivers Ed a few days ago, I've had a lot of homework and, yeah...it all sort of builds up...hehehe, I promise to start adding more quickly...I'm just sort of at a down point at this time....Yeah, so here's the chapter! ~ Kay))  
  
Chapter 3: Jobs and a visit  
  
"RONALD WEALSEY! DRACO MALFOY!"  
  
Hermionie's shrill voice echoed through the once quiet apartment. Ron and Draco had gotten up relatively early and fled to work, knowing Hermionie would be on them quickly. They left Harry to take of what they all knew, would be a very ill girl. Harry stood up, put down the paper, and walked upstairs. He found Hermionie lying on the bathroom floor, pale and shaking. He sighed and bent over, picking her up like a baby and carrying her to her room. He tucked her into the bed and sat on the edge.  
  
"Where are they? What did they give me?"  
  
Hermionie hissed, staring at Harry. Harry conjure up a bowl and some medicine for her and put them on the side of her bed.  
  
"You got into the, er, alcohol they bought....They're both at work"  
  
"Damn them"  
  
Hermionie spat, suddenly grabbing the bowl and throwing up in it  
  
"Why didn't you stop them?"  
  
"You needed to loosen up, plus, you were a hilarious drunk"  
  
Hermionie stopped in mid cough  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
Harry swallowed nervously  
  
"Had a good time?"  
  
He mumbled, trying to stand up. Hermionie grabbed his arms  
  
"Harry..."  
  
She said warningly  
  
"Had a good time with Draco?"  
  
He tried again.  
  
"Draco? Harry, I didn't!"  
  
"No, no no!"  
  
He cried, chuckling slightly  
  
"You just danced and played twister, drank, sang, you were having a blast, trust me...you were nothing short of hilarious last night...."  
  
He smiled down at her, but was surprised to see she was fast asleep. He stood up and quietly left the room, re-entering the living room. He was surprised to see Minerva Mcgonagall sitting there.  
  
"Couldn't stand it could you?"  
  
Harry said with a laugh, entering the kitchen, Minerva following closely behind  
  
"Oh keep it shut Mr. Potter. Dumbledore sent me to check up on you"  
  
Minerva said, taking the tea he had just offered her  
  
"And..."  
  
She trailed off and Harry raised his eyebrows  
  
"And...."  
  
He repeated, looking at her worriedly  
  
"Well, he wants to round up the Order members, seems there is still rather large amounts of death eater activity, even with the dark lord gone....they think Lucius Malfoy might be rallying them"  
  
Harry spat out his tea  
  
"Malfoy?!"  
  
Harry cried, his eyes widening. Minerva nodded solemnly  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so. And it's only the second day of school and Albus is worried...we just don't have a little hero at our school anymore"  
  
Minerva grinned and Harry rolled his eyes  
  
"I didn't go looking for it"  
  
"Sure. Now, there is a meeting tonight at seven, you know where....bring Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy. We're rounding up everyone else"  
  
Harry snorted  
  
"Um, I don't know if Hermionie will make it"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
Harry went on to tell Minerva the party story which led to the older woman laughing hysterically  
  
"Hermionie!? Mrs. Granger did-"  
  
She burst into more uncontrolled giggles before conjuring up a glass of something deep blue  
  
"Tell her to drink this, she'll be fine in a few hours."  
  
She said quickly before disapparating. Harry took the glass then walked up stairs. Hermionie was still sleeping. He put the glass beside her bed, then went back downstairs and contacted Oliver.  
  
"What is it Harry?"  
  
Oliver asked, his head bobbing up and down in the fireplace  
  
"We have practice in thirty minutes!"  
  
"Yes Oliver, I know. I just want to let you know have to be gone by five or so"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Meeting at Hogwarts"  
  
"Ah, right! Well, get over here, Jonathan has just arrived with Lita, he's asking about you, seems he wants another go at that contest"  
  
Harry laughed  
  
"See you in a minute Oliver"  
  
He said, before apparating g upstairs, changing into his Quidditch robes, then apparating to the field. He walked through the doors and into the locker room, carrying his broom under his arm. Oliver, Lita, and John were standing over by the goal posts arguing in hushed voices, brooms in their hands. Harry walked up beside John  
  
"What's new?"  
  
He asked, making Lita jump almost a mile high  
  
"We're playing Bulgaria in two weeks, not the Yankees"  
  
Harry's heart sank  
  
"Bulgaria?!"  
  
He cried. They were the top rated team last year, and the year before. Krum was still as good as ever, and was said to be unbeatable.  
  
"Oh come on Harry, you out flew him in your fourth year, you'll blow him out of the water"  
  
Oliver said, slapping Harry on the back  
  
"Our team is better than ever, we'll cream them. But just in case! SNITCH DRILLS!"  
  
He cried, summoning the box of balls and letting the snitch go. Harry shot after it, dodging John and Lita her were tossing numerous objects at him. He caught the snitch easily. The rest of the team arrived later and they practiced and practiced. Five o'clock came along and Harry left, Harry to see Hermionie out of bed, chewing out Ron and Draco. Riley was in the corner, laughing silently.  
  
"Get ready you guys Order-"  
  
"Meeting"  
  
Draco interrupted  
  
"We know, we're ready....you go get dressed"  
  
Ron sneered, grinning at his best friend. Harry rolled his eyes, went to his room, changed into his Order robes then appeared downstairs.  
  
"Apparate to Hogsmede and we'll walk"  
  
Hermionie said, before disapparating. Ron, Draco, Harry and Riley followed closely. They landed in a deserted Hogsmede and began making their way towards their old school  
  
"Can you believe it, we're already going back!"  
  
Hermionie said, giggling. Draco nodded glumly...Obviously Minerva had told him about his father. They reached the grounds and stomped across them, reaching the great hall in no time. They could hear talking through the doors...dinner time. They all looked at each other. Big entrance? Oh yeah.  
  
"So, how should we do this?"  
  
Ron asked, rubbing his hands together  
  
"With style!"  
  
Draco hissed, grinning. Hermionie rolled her eyes. They pondered for a few moments, finally deciding on their entrance.  
  
~*~  
  
The great hall was filled with talking and laughing. Dumbledore and Mcgonagall were muttering to each other. Sirius was talking to Severus, teasing him obviously, but they both seemed to be having fun all the same. Flitwick was silently listening to Professor Sprout talk about some new plant she had received and Remus, who had joined them, was desperately trying to close out Trelawney's echoing voice as she predicted the next, horrible full moon. The student's were ignoring the teachers though, they were enjoying the food and talking about this year, the older students were talking about the first year back without Harry Potter, the younger students were admiring the castle, and wondering when they would see some real magic. They didn't have to wait long. Suddenly emerald green smoke started to swirl in the center of the room, rising to about 7 feet off the ground and three feet wide. the hall went silent as the smoke swirled, then it faded, and in it's place stood Ron Weasley and Riley. They were smiling broadly as they marched up to the table, everyone goggling at them. Then the doors banged open and Hermionie walked in, normal, strong, less amazing entrance. She closed the door and walked up to the high table. The student's looked at each other, with those three here, they knew two more would be coming.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't think this is the best idea Draco, someone could get hurt"  
  
Harry muttered and they sprinted through the forest back towards the castle, randomly shooting curses behind them  
  
"Oh don't be such a baby Potter. Hermionie already put up the shield"  
  
Draco muttered, bursting out of the tree's and sending another curse back  
  
"I'm not worried about them, this thing could kill us you know. I can see the head lines, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, killed while trying to make an entrance at Hogwarts"  
  
Harry growled, turning back to see if the thing was following them, it was.  
  
"God you really pissed that thing off Malfoy"  
  
Harry said, quickening his pace as they ran towards Hogwarts  
  
"How else was I going to get it to fight us?"  
  
"I hate you idea, maybe this should just be your entrance"  
  
"Alrighty, just me then"  
  
"Good, I'll come in after that thing kills you"  
  
"Deal"  
  
Harry grinned and turned into a puppy, running over to the bushes and hiding. Draco ran up the stairs and burst through the doors, a very pissed off Mountain troll behind him. Harry heard screams and yells of students, flashes from Draco's curses. roars from the troll. Harry changed back to a human and walked towards the door, trying to get a better look. The sight that met his eyes, was not good.  
  
((HEY YA'LL! Thats that chapter, next one wil be up soon. Sorry this was a little rushed, but, I really don't have much time anymore! Review please!)) ~ Kay 


	4. The Order of Attack

((Hey everyone! I told you I'd get this chapter up faster! Sorry again for the last one taking so long. Thanks to all my reviewers! Yeah, well, here's the next chapter ~ Kay))  
  
Chapter 4: Hogwarts four  
  
There was a shield between Draco and the rest of the school. Everyone was on their feet. Ron was laughing silently to himself, seeing that Draco had dug himself into a hole this time. The teachers hadn't moved, knowing they couldn't break the spell that was up as long as the troll was here. Hermionie was pacing, trying to cook up a way to help, but nothing was coming. Riley had her wand out, obviously trying to think, just like Hermionie. Harry looked at Draco. The troll, who was about three times bigger than the one he'd fought in his first year, was swinging it's club repeatedly at Draco, who was now wandless, his wand, lying a few feet from the trolls right foot. Harry sighed and drew his own wand, taking a deep breath. Damn Malfoy He thought bitterly as he slowly began making his way to the door I didn't want to do this. Harry took off in a sprint and burst into the hall. There were gasps from the other side of the bubble. Hermionie was waving wildly at him, trying to signal him to 'save Draco'. What did she think he was, daft? The troll grabbed Draco around the middle, it's large hand nearly swallowing the man up. It was tightening its grip and swinging it's arm around. Harry sighed  
  
"Impedimenta!"  
  
He roared, the troll froze for a moment, then turned to look at Harry. It roared in fury and brought it's club down at Harry's head. Harry dodged it and began shooting curse after curse at it, but nothing was working. Draco was turning blue  
  
"Kill it Potter"  
  
He wheezed and the troll swung at Harry again. Harry sighed, and decided to use his old tactic. He grabbed the club and was flung onto the trolls shoulders. The troll, couldn't get him, both of it's hands were busy. Harry slid down it's outstretched arm, to Draco  
  
"Potter!"  
  
He called. Harry turned and watched as the troll brought it's club down. Harry leapt back onto it's shoulders and the troll hit itself. Harry giggled slightly, but stopped when he looked at Draco, the troll was crushing him. Harry suddenly had an idea. He pointed his wand at the top of the trolls head and shouted a spell. BOOM! The thing exploded. Harry and Draco fell to the floor, covered in a milky white goo. That was all that was in the troll, no inside's no nothing. Harry was just starting to think about it when Draco grabbed his elbow  
  
"I said help, not blow that damn thing up"  
  
He hissed, trying to pull himself up. It was obvious he had a few broken ribs  
  
"Well, Draco, if you hadn't insisted on such a big entrance then we wouldn't have had a problem."  
  
The shield disappeared and Hermionie bounded over, Ron and Riley following quickly.  
  
"Draco! Are you all right! I can't believe you did that!"  
  
Hermionie hissed, pulling Draco to his feet with a little help from Riley. All the while Harry was taking some of the troll goo and putting it in a small vile, then cleaning it all up. When he turned he was face to face with Ron  
  
"Why did you save that dolt?"  
  
Ron asked, grinning. He bent over and picked up Draco's wand, tossing it to Harry  
  
"I didn't want him to be killed Ron"  
  
"Well, neither did I but-"  
  
"But! You would have done the same for him and you know it"  
  
Harry said, tucking the vile into this robes  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Harry turned around just in time to catch Ginny who was smiling like an idiot  
  
"What an entrance"  
  
She said, giggling. Harry rolled his eyes  
  
"That wasn't my idea...I didn't want to fight a mountain troll"  
  
"Sure. Well, let's go! Talk to you later Gin!"  
  
Ron said, taking Harry by the arm and dragging him out of the hall. They walked in silence towards the infirmary, to get Draco, Hermionie, and Riley. When they opened the door, they saw Draco, sitting on a bed with Madam Pomphrey fixing him up and Hermionie and Riley standing, backs to each other and arms crossed. Harry rolled his eyes  
  
"All right there Draco?"  
  
He asked, smiling at his friend  
  
"Ship shape Potter"  
  
He replied, trying to smack Madam Pomphrey away as she pocked at a rather large bruise. Harry turned to Hermionie and Riley. Riley was giving Hermionie a death glare, obviously trying to push her buttons. Hermionie was ignoring her, trying to stare at something else, in this case, Draco. Once Madam Pomphrey allowed them to take Draco they left the infirmary. They walked towards the Order meeting room in silence. When Harry reached the wall he tapped it a few times, mumbled 'Phoenix' and the wall vanished. They entered. The room was huge, bigger than it had ever been before. A large round table was set up, and on all the chairs there was a name scrolled in glittering golden writing. The group walked around the table, trying to find their seats. Once seated, they waited for everyone else to arrive. That didn't take long, with in ten minutes every seat was filled. Dumbledore sat in the large chair nearest to the door. On his right came Mcgonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Ron, Riley, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Alicia Spinnet, Angalina Johnson, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, Vicktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Justin Flinch-Fletchy, Padma Patil, Eddie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Mandy Brocklehurt, Morag McDougal, Sally-Anne Perks, Lisa Turpin, Blaise Zambini, Madam Maxime, Mundungus Flethcher, Arabella Figg, Mad-eye Moody, six aurors Harry had never seen before, Cassi, Laura, Draco, Hermionie, Remus, Daniel, Sirius, and of course Harry, on the other side of Dumbledore. After a moment Dumbledore stood and the room fell silent.  
  
"As many of you may already know, death eater activity is greater than it was before the demise of the dark lord. Maybe even more terrible, if possible. We've been working hours upon hours to stop it quickly before another war ensues, but we've had no luck of stopping them. We don't know who is leading them, though we have quite a few good guesses. That is why I have called together the Order. We must stop them before they can do what they've done for so many years. The minister has agreed to stand beside up this time around. The Aurors are being offered to us, and we will use them. I know many of you have jobs you must attend to, and I will see to it that you complete them, those of you that are full time Aurors or are in another business that will let you give all your time to the Order we would appreciate it. Now, onto what we have planned"  
  
Dumbledore walked around the table and muttered something, a map of England appeared, large red, blue, green, and orange dots around in different places. Dumbledore took out his wand and pointed at the red dots with it  
  
"The red dots represent the places where death eaters have struck. The blue dots represent where we think there might be hideouts, the green dots are the places we have stationed for watching the supposed hideouts, and the orange dots are where we think they might attack in the future. Now, we will split this group into different sections, devoted to different things. The more eyes we have, the better. Minerva"  
  
He said, looking over at the transfiguration teacher. She pulled out a list and handed it to him. Well, levitated it over to him. He took it.  
  
"Now, we will have a group that goes to the sites after attacks to pick up on clues, witnesses and any death eaters the Aurors manage to capture. Mr. Moody, will lead this group, along with Filius Flitwick. Following them will be Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Morag McDougal, Katie Bell, and Hannah Abbot. You will all have to spend a few days with Madam Pomphrey so she can teach you how to heal any injured. Please, step over here"  
  
Dumbledore made all seven people move to a corner onto a smaller table. Amazingly, the main table shrank.  
  
"The group that will watch where the supposed hide outs are will be led by Mundungus Fletcher and Daniel Evans. Following them will be Vicktor Krum, Alicia Spinnet, Blaise Zambini, Terry Boot, and Susan Bones. Sit here please"  
  
Once again the main table shrank and the seven of them sat in a smaller table off to the side.  
  
"The group that will remain at Hogwarts or a small 'hide out' for us to watch for death eater activity and keep everything running...an office, if you will, will be led by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and following them will be Sally-Anne Perks, Percy Weasley, Madam Maxime, Mandy Brocklehurt, and Eddie Macmillan."  
  
He motioned to another table for that group, and once again the table shrank  
  
"Leading the group that will be stationed near possible attack area's will be Ron Weasley and Arabella Figg. Following them will be Laura Lines, Angalina Johnson, Minerva Macgonagall, and Oliver Wood. Over here, please"  
  
That group moved too, the amount of people that were left was narrowing.  
  
"The group that will be assigned to following a death eater or two that we suspect might be important will be smaller. Leading this group is Draco Malfoy, and following him is Hermionie Granger, Remus Lupin, and Padma Patil."  
  
Draco's group stood up and went to another table. Dumbledore looked around at the remaining few  
  
"The final group has a rather important, very dangerous job."  
  
Harry shuttered, he knew it was going to have to be him  
  
"Leading the group that will raid death eater hide outs are Sirius Black, and Harry Potter"  
  
The room went silent  
  
"Following them are Charlie Weasley, Severus Snape, Justin Flinch-Fletchy, Fred and George Weasley, and Riley Devon."  
  
The eight of them stood up and went to their table. Only two people, including Dumbledore remained at the table  
  
"Cassi, Lisa, you will be staying here with me...your my messengers to the sections. Everyone, I know this will be hard, and for some of you, rather dangerous. If you don't want to do this, if you don't want to participate, please say so now"  
  
No one said anything  
  
"Wonderful. Please return here tomorrow, and we'll get it all started...for now, just go home."  
  
((Sorry so short, but i'm really sick and I want to go to bed! Hehehe, hope you enjoy, action in the next chapter....maybe....and even a little bit of romance, if I get around to it.~ Kay)) 


	5. A station and a Quidditch match

Chapter 5: A station and a Quidditch match  
  
((Howdy ya'll! hehehe, Here's the next chapter! It wont be to long though, I'm kind of in a rush, but I want to get something up for you to entertain yourselves with! Lots of love ~ Kay))  
  
Harry was lying in bed, his eyes wide open. They hadn't returned to the flat, instead choosing to stay at Hogwarts. The sections they had been assigned to were not the best. Riley wasn't with Ron, and what was worse, she was with him, attacking death eaters! What was Dumbledore thinking? He didn't know....but he vowed to protect her. And Hermionie was with Draco, that was good, he would watch over her, he knew. Draco had a thing for Hermionie, he just knew it, but Hermionie was blind to that. He glanced over at the muggle clock that was sitting in the room. 2:00 am. He groaned and rolled over in the soft bed, life was never going to peaceful, was it? He would always be fighting someone.... and knowing his luck, some dimwitted Death eater would bring Voldemort back, somehow, he just knew it. But that wasn't what he was worried about. Right now, he was worried about what might happen to him and his friends. With another groan he sat up and got out of the bed. He pulled on a pair of pants, and his cloak, then left the room, passing Ron's room, passing Hermionie's, passing Draco's and heading outside. He didn't want to talk to them right now. As he walked through the silent halls three small voices reached his ears.  
  
"Shut up you dolt, a teacher is going to hear us!"  
  
Came a boy's voice, he sounded young, they were obviously just around the corner if front of him  
  
"You shut up! You think yelling at he isn't going to get anyone's attention?"  
  
Came a girls voice, then a smack and a dull groan.  
  
"That hurt!"  
  
"You deserved it"  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
Came a third voice. Harry chuckled quietly and peeked around the corner. A young boy, probably first or second year, with sandy brown hair and shinning blue eyes was hiding behind a suit of armor, peering ahead of them. A girl with shoulder length black hair and deep cinnamon eyes was standing behind him. Followed by another boy, he was taller than the other two with blonde hair and hazel eyes that were sparkling with mischief. Harry rolled his eyes, it looked just like Harry, Ron, and Hermionie in their days here, but without a cloak. He decided to follow them. He was able to, they never looked behind them. They led him right to the kitchen. The taller boy tickled the pear and the three entered. Harry waited a few minutes, before tickling the pear as well and entering. The three were staring at him with horror when he entered, obviously they weren't expecting anyone else to come here this late at night. Harry had to laugh  
  
"You three look like the devil just walked in"  
  
He said, walking over to them and taking a seat beside the girl, who blushed furiously. Suddenly a ball of something rammed into Harry's back.  
  
"Hello Dobby"  
  
Harry said, not even looking at the house elf that was clutching his back tightly  
  
"Harry Potter has returned to see Dobby!"  
  
The house elf cried, releasing Harry  
  
"No way!"  
  
The medium sized boy shouted  
  
"You're Harry Potter?!"  
  
"The one and only"  
  
Harry said, turning to glance at Dobby  
  
"Could I have some Pumpkin juice Dobby?"  
  
He asked. The house elf nodded vigorously then sprinted away.  
  
"What are you guys doing here anyway?"  
  
Harry asked, raising his eyebrows at them. They didn't answer him, still watching him in shock. He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair which just caused them to gasp.  
  
"Come on kids, it's just a bloody scar!"  
  
He cried, taking the pumpkin juice from Dobby and quickly transfiguring it into butterbeer. Suddenly the taller boy, who reminded him of a blonde Sirius, snapped out of it  
  
"I'm Nathan"  
  
He said, sticking out his hand. Harry shook it  
  
"Harry, nice to meet you Nathan."  
  
Nathan grinned  
  
"And this is Andy and Lea"  
  
He said, motioning to the other two. He shock their hands too, all the while smiling  
  
"So, how did you know where to find the kitchens?"  
  
"Oh, we suckered it out of Professor Black"  
  
Andy cried. Harry snorted  
  
"Sirius told you? I should have known!"  
  
"You know him?"  
  
Lea asked  
  
"Yeah, he's my god father"  
  
Harry answered, taking a swig of his butterbeer  
  
"Wow!"  
  
Nathan said excitedly  
  
"I bet he knows all about your adventures at Hogwarts!"  
  
Lea added  
  
"No more than I do"  
  
Harry replied, grinning. Lea blushed  
  
"You should ask him to tell you about his days at Hogwarts, ask him to tell you about the Marauders. Him and Remus will tell you things that will make you wet your pants"  
  
The three children laughed  
  
"Will you tell us about your days at Hogwarts!?"  
  
Andy asked excitedly  
  
"I didn't know I was this popular"  
  
Harry said, chuckling again  
  
"The Professors talk about you all the time, your like there long lost son or something"  
  
Lea said  
  
"Even Snape?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! He told Nathan he was just like you! We though he was gunna faint after the first class, saying the dream teams back, or something"  
  
Harry laughed, laying his head on the table  
  
"The dream team?"  
  
He asked, through his chuckles. The three nodded "Well, you three do remind me of them"  
  
He said, tapping his cheek with his finger.  
  
"Who exactly are the dream team?"  
  
Andy prodded  
  
"Me, Hermionie Granger, and Ron Weasley. You, Andy, look like a Ron made over. He was always the enthusiastic one, and the one that did all the most amusing things. Hermionie was always the brains of everything, she figured everything out in time. And I was the heroic one that always got us into trouble"  
  
"Never failed to almost get himself killed"  
  
Came a voice from the door. The group turned. Ron and Hermionie stood there in their pajama's, smiling broadly  
  
"So, you think they will live up to the 'dream team' expectations?"  
  
Hermionie asked, scooting in between the boys. Ron took a seat on the other side of Lea  
  
"Definitely"  
  
Harry said. The kids seemed overwhelmed by the fact that they were sitting with Harry Potter and his closest friends, carrying on a conversation with them.  
  
"A picture, Harry Potter sir?"  
  
Dobby asked, holding up a camera. Hermionie giggled  
  
"Sounds nice Dobby"  
  
She said, standing. The rest of them stood to. Ron, Hermionie and Harry in the back. Andy, Lea, and Nathan in front of them. Dobby snapped the picture and handed it to Harry. Her copied it 10 times and handed one to each of them, keeping five for himself.  
  
"Hog"  
  
Ron mumbled, taking a tart from a plate a house elf was carrying. Harry stuck his tongue out and Ron launched the tart at him. Harry chuckled and put the pictures in his pocket.  
  
"One for Snape, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, and Sirius....They'll love it."  
  
Harry said, standing  
  
"We better go back to bed, see you kids later"  
  
Ron said, taking Hermionie and Harry's arms and dragging them out of the kitchen. The three smiled once more then left for their rooms. They talked and laughed al the way back  
  
"They seem like great kids"  
  
Hermionie said to herself  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Ron echoed as he stopped beside his portrait. He looked at the other two  
  
"Guys, I know we haven't done anything yet, but I want you both to promise me something"  
  
He said, suddenly looking very serious. Hermionie and Harry nodded  
  
"We'll never give in, all right? We'll never fall apart, and we'll be there for each other forever, no matter what happens"  
  
Ron normally wasn't this serious, and it worried Harry and Hermionie slightly  
  
"I promise"  
  
They chorused  
  
"And..."  
  
Ron continued  
  
"If I don't make it.....you'll bury me in Gringots so I can be around money"  
  
He said, a smile growing on his face. Hermionie let out a frustrated sigh and smacked his arm  
  
"Trust you to make something like that go to waste"  
  
She snapped, but she couldn't hide her smile  
  
"I'm going to bed before either one of you come up with another brilliant idea to get us killed, or worse-"  
  
"EXPELLED!"  
  
Harry and Ron both yelled, laughing. Hermionie giggled and left them to laugh at their stupid humor. The two boys said good-night and went to bed, waking up only five hours later.  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore once again looked over the room that now held numerous smaller tables.  
  
"We will not put anything into action for another few weeks, three weeks from today in fact"  
  
Harry Krum, and Oliver Wood let out a sigh of relief. Everyone looked at them strangely  
  
"Quidditch game"  
  
Krum muttered. Everyone rolled their eyes  
  
"We will meet again in three weeks, all of the leaders please get together with your 'co-leader' and plan tactics, we would like to hear them. Until later! Good-bye"  
  
Soon everyone was gone. Harry, Hermionie, Ron, Draco, and Riley returned to the flat. Riley talked to Ron for a moment then left the group to enjoy themselves. Days passed and finally the Quidditch game came along. Harry first professional Quiddtich game. Was he nervous? Hell yeah. He held his broom tightly, John standing beside him, a lopsided grin on his face  
  
"You'll be fine Harry. Krum will be dead before he can even glance at the snitch"  
  
John said, grinning  
  
"And if I don't kill him, he'll plunge to his death at the sight of your broom"  
  
Harry smiled  
  
"Thank John"  
  
Like that helped? Wouldn't that be lovely, 'Krum plunges to his death during match with Harry Potter' He could just see the headlines. Harry had to chuckle. John just shook his head. They doors opened and Harry watched as Oliver sped out. There was a loud cheer and Harry heard Oliver's name being screamed, his broom type being called and various other things being said, including that he was single. Then Lita went out, followed by the two other chasers, Leemon, and Devren. Then John went, his cheer was louder than the others, mostly from all the women in the stands. Then the other beater, Allan, and finally he heard his call.  
  
"AND THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE TEAM! HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry shot out of the room and was met by screaming fans and masses of people chanting his name.  
  
"MR. POTTER, UNFORTUNATELY, IS NOT SINGLE. RIGHT NOW HE IS DATING MS. GINNY WEASLEY! HE'S FLYING A LIGHTNING BOLT, MADE JUST FOR HIM!"  
  
Harry looked over at the commentator box and his jaw dropped. Fred Weasley was waving at him, a huge grin on his face. Right in front of the box sat Ron, Hermionie, Draco, Riley, Ginny, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Daniel, Mcgonagall, Cassi, Laura, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, George, Percy, Snape, and, much his surprise, Lea, Nathan, and Andy. They were waving at him enthusiastically. He grinned back, then turned towards the game. Krum was smirking at him, though he looked a little nervous. The balls were released, the whistle blew and the game began. It was much faster than a Hogwarts game. The scores were rising quickly, he was dodging bludgers every second. It was very intense. He glanced at Krum who was calmly circling the pitch, while Harry was frantically avoiding bludgers and other objects. Suddenly John shot a bludger at Krum. The furious black ball hit his broom and snapped it in half, more like it quarters. Krum slipped and now dangling from a very thin piece of broom. The game didn't slow down though, no penalty or time out was called, no one but the crowd had seen, the crowd and Harry. Then Harry saw the snitch. He looked back at Krum, who was loosing his grip. With a sigh he sped towards the boy. He flew right up beside him and grabbed his hand  
  
"Having problems?"  
  
Harry asked, hoisting Krum up onto his own broom.  
  
"Sort of"  
  
Krum growled, watching as the remainder suddenly dropped out of mid air, hitting the captian of the Bulgarian team on the head. He looked up and gasped. A time out was called, Harry set Krum, then returned to the air  
  
"Why'd you save him Harry?"  
  
Oliver cried  
  
"Without him, there is no way Bulgaria could have won-"  
  
"Ever. Oliver, if he would have fallen he very well could have died, it was a hundred foot drop. I don't want anyone dying while I'm playing Quiddtich"  
  
Oliver rolled his eyes  
  
"Your far to noble"  
  
He muttered, returning to his post at the goals. John patted Harry on the back  
  
"Way to go Potter. Heroic even in Quidditch, now catch the snitch, alrighty?"  
  
He said, speeding off. The game resumed, and Harry was now even more determined. The score was now 100 to 80, England. Harry was circling the pitch, glancing at Krum every so often. He decided to test him. He turned his broom vertical and dived, Krum took the bait. the two were racing for the ground, and inches from it Harry realized that the snitch was hovering about a foot off the ground. He urged his broom harder. 10 feet, Harry was taking the lead, 5 feet, he took his hands off the broom, 1 foot! He leapt off the broom, caught the snitch then hit the ground. The crowd burst into cheers, even is they were for Bulgaria, most had come to see Harry Potter play. Krum had hit the ground beside him, but he was.....snitchless. Harry chuckled and rolled over. Shocking pain coursed through him  
  
"Damn"  
  
He muttered. He's broken his arm, rather badly actually. It was bleeding near the elbow, but he ignored it. Feet pounded over to him and lifted him. It was John, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Way to go Potter! Your shit loads better than our last seeker!"  
  
He cried. Then Oliver hugged him  
  
"You did it!"  
  
The man cried  
  
"Step away from the boyfriend"  
  
A voice suddenly rang out and moments later Ginny was hugging him, then Ron, Hermionie, Sirius, Remus, Daniel. They were all cheering  
  
"Brilliant!"  
  
Nathan yelled as he skidded to a stop beside Harry, passing Victor Krum without a second glance.  
  
"Wow! Harry you rocked! Krum was so amazed. He hit the ground cause he was gapping at you!"  
  
Andy yelled. Lea nodded enthusiastically. Harry grinned  
  
"Thanks"  
  
He replied, grinning.  
  
((That's that! Next chapter soon! Review please! ~Kay)) 


	6. Note

HEYYYY!  
  
  
  
I"m so sorry ya'll, ive been sooooo busy for so long, and I was out of town and ugh! I'm typing the chapter as we speak! I promise to get it up within the next few days! I'm sorry! So sorry! While i'm typing, you have any tips for later in the story? Anything I could stcik in there, any questions for what I have planned? Ask away my dear readers! Bye!  
  
Kay 


	7. Mission number one

Chapter 6: Mission number one  
  
(Coutercursed: Growing Up)  
  
"Harry! Harry wake up! We're going to be late! Don't make me get Draco up here!"  
  
Hermionie shouted shrilly, banging on Harry's door. Harry grunted and rolled over, pulling himself up  
  
"I'm awake Hermionie!"  
  
He mumbled  
  
"Please don't brake the door"  
  
"We have ten minutes! Up!"  
  
Harry shot out of the bed, running towards his closet and grabbing his cloths. He heard Hermionie chuckle quietly and walk away. After frantically pulling on his cloths and his new Order cloak he left the room, walking grumpily down the stairs. Ron, Hermionie, Draco, Riley, and some guy Harry had never seen before were sitting in the living room. He raised an eyebrow at Draco who motioned for him to go to the kitchen. He did, and Draco arrived moment's later, a scowl on his face  
  
"That's him, Hermionie's boyfriend...can't remember his name, the muggle you know"  
  
Draco hissed, opening the fridge and grabbing a butterbeer. Harry peeked through the door at him. The man was tall and blonde, his arm wrapped around Hermionie tightly, a fake smile plastered on his face as Ron amidly talked about something.  
  
"Is he a nice guy then?"  
  
Harry asked, drawing away from the door and sitting on the counter  
  
"No"  
  
Draco replied, sitting beside Harry  
  
"He's so boring, and he doesn't even act like he gives a damn about Hermionie or magic"  
  
"He's a muggle Draco"  
  
"So? If I were a muggle I'd be interested"  
  
Draco retorted. Harry shrugged it off, hopping off the counter  
  
"Well, we might as well get rid of him, we have a meeting you know"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah"  
  
Draco grumbled, following Harry out of the kitchen. Harry walked right up to Hermionie and her mystery boyfriend  
  
"Hello, I don't believe we've met"  
  
Harry said kindly, smiling down at the man. Draco rolled his eyes and sat beside Riley, crossing his arms in disgust. The man turned to look at Harry  
  
"And you are?"  
  
He asked, raising his eyebrows  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
Harry replied, still smiling  
  
"Ah"  
  
The man said, turning away. Harry's eyes widened What a jerk! He thought bitterly, glancing at Draco who looked livid  
  
"Well, Hermionie dearest! I must be going to work"  
  
He stood, kissed Hermionie's cheek, then left without a word. The room was silent. Draco still looked extremely pissed off. Ron and Riley were looking at Draco with concern. Harry was staring at the door in disgust, obviously meant for Hermionie's boyfriend. And Hermionie was blushing terribly  
  
"Well! Time to go!"  
  
Hermionie cried, standing up and apparating away  
  
"What a-"  
  
Harry began  
  
"Idiot"  
  
Ron said  
  
"Bloody bastard!"  
  
"Jerk"  
  
"Piece of shit"  
  
The group looked at each other, let out a sigh, then all of them disapparated.  
  
~*~  
  
They re-appeared in Hogsmede where Hermionie was waiting and quickly made their way towards the castle  
  
"I trust we can refrain from big entrances this time Draco?"  
  
Riley muttered, smiling. Draco glared at her. They made it up to the doors and before anyone could plan, Hermionie through them open. Breakfast was taking place  
  
"Why is it we always show up when the Great hall is packed?"  
  
Ron asked, rolling his eyes as every head turned to look at them. Hermionie sighed and walked in, everyone else following quickly. Harry caught site of Nathan, Andy, and Lea and waved at them. Lea blushed and the boys waved back enthusiastically. Harry stopped at the head table and looked up at Dumbledore who was smiling  
  
"Ah, always early"  
  
He said cheerfully  
  
"Please take a seat with one of the houses, then head to the meeting room, there's nothing like a Hogwarts breakfast!"  
  
Ron nodded happily, then dragged Riley over to the Gryffindor table. Hermionie followed closely behind, looking happy. Harry and Draco glanced at each other  
  
"Looks like your a Gryffie for now"  
  
Harry said, grinning  
  
"God save me"  
  
Draco muttered as Harry started over towards the table. Harry sat between Nathan and Lea, Draco across from him between Andy, and Hermionie. Riley sat beside Nathan and Ron beside Andy.  
  
"Why are you back?"  
  
Andy asked  
  
"Special business"  
  
Harry said pointedly, taking a large bite out of his toast  
  
"Does that mean you won't tell us?"  
  
Lea asked, giving him puppy dog eyes. Harry smiled at her  
  
"Uhhhh.....yep"  
  
Lea, Nathan, and Andy groaned.  
  
"Harry?!"  
  
Harry turned around. Ginny was just entering the hall. She squealed excitedly and ran over to him, hugging him tightly  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Harry muttered  
  
"We weren't planning on seeing anyone while we were here, we just happened to come during breakfast"  
  
Draco said, breaking off from his conversation with Andy. Ginny nodded  
  
"How long are you guys staying?"  
  
"Dunno, not to long"  
  
Harry muttered, dropping his toast on his plate. It bounced off the edge and his Draco in the eye. He grunted in pain  
  
"Ow, Dammit Potter"  
  
He muttered, launching a bit of marmalade at Harry. Harry ducked and it hit Ginny  
  
"Malfoy! How dare you dirty my sister!"  
  
Ron yelled from the other side of Andy. He threw some porridge at Malfoy, which landed in his perfectly combed hair  
  
"My hair"  
  
He whined, throwing the bit of toast that had hit him earlier at Ron. So began full out food fight, first between Ron, Harry, Draco, Riley and Ginny. Then Nathan, Andy, Lea, and Hermionie joined in. Soon it was all the Gryffindors, and later, everyone else, including the teachers. By the time Dumbledore managed to get everyone to stop throwing food the hall was a mess, the students were a mess, but none more than Draco and Ron, who were brutally attacking each other the entire time. Harry, who was not much better than the other two, was trying not to laugh from behind Ginny. Hermionie kept sending him glares  
  
"All students return to your common rooms and clean up before you continue walking about the school. Mr. Potter, M. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, you will remain here and clean up the mess you caused"  
  
Dumbledore said, chuckling to himself,. The whole hall chuckled too, looking at the shocked faces of Harry, Ron, and Draco.  
  
"Fine"  
  
Ron said, pretending to be mad  
  
"If you insist"  
  
The three of them raised their wands  
  
"Cleanio!"  
  
The entire room was spotless in seconds, the students were all still rather dirty, but other than them, you couldn't tell anything ever happened. The boys cleaned themselves and the girls up, then left the hall with dramatic bows. Harry lead the way to the Order room and entered without a second thought. All most everyone was already there, sitting at their designated tables. Harry and Riley walked over to their table. Sirius, Snape, Charlie, Justin and Fred and George were already there. Harry sat between Sirius and Severus. Immediately a map appeared in front of him, along with a sheet of instructions. Harry looked down at it, the map was of England, but it had no markings on it at all. He grabbed the instructions sheet and read it  
  
Your first mission will be raiding a meeting we know about. It will be taking place in three days time at the Riddle house. You will be portkeyed over there to a graveyard not to far from the house. Your mission is to take out as many death eaters as possible, and bring them back for questioning. Do not hesitate to use any spell you know of. We prefer that they are alive, but considering the circumstances of your mission, if its your life of theirs, let it be there's please. There will be a portkey in the graveyard waiting to take you back, it is the grave stone of Frita Gonzal, make sure not to touch it on your way in. Do not leave anyone behind unless you have no choice. Good luck.  
  
Harry glanced at Sirius, then back a the paper. He slowly passed it around and turned to look at the other groups. Ron was staring at him, a look of worry on his face. Harry turned away quickly, he didn't want Ron to know what they had to do. He was staring at the map when Dumbledore entered. The talking and planning did not stop, obviously the groups were going over their plans. Harry's group was still reading over the plans.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Sirius muttered. Harry looked up  
  
"Don't worry"  
  
He smiled and Harry smiled back. Charlie handed him the sheet of instructions  
  
"So, what's the word boss?"  
  
He asked, taking a seat. Harry sat aswell, and so did the remainder of the group  
  
"I know where this graveyard is"  
  
Harry whispered, realization dawning on his face. The group looked at him nervously  
  
"This is where they took me my fourth year, this is the graveyard"  
  
Immediately the map turned from England to a map of the graveyard and house. Harry pointed to Tom Riddles grave  
  
"That's where I was tied"  
  
Harry sighed and whipped the thoughts of his fourth year out of his mind  
  
"All right, there's our portkey out. I'd say we'll land somewhere around here, out of site from the house. We'll have to get up there un-noticed."  
  
Harry thought for a second. He surveyed the house calmly  
  
"Okay, Fred, George...you'll go in with brooms, and hopefully some sort of spell to keep you invisible. You'll fly into the attic window here, I know you can sneak around well, you'll come in from the top, and come down on them that way. Charlie, Severus..."  
  
He paused, thinking it over once again  
  
"Charlie, Justin...you will go in the side window, I'm guessing they'll have the meeting in the biggest room in the house which is on the complete other side from this window, that way you could get in un-noticed. Severus, Riley...you'll circle the house from the outside, stop anyone from running out and escaping...Sirius and I will go through the front"  
  
"The front?"  
  
Sirius asked skeptically  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Harry said plainly, pointing at the map  
  
"I'm thinking the meeting will be here, two rooms away from the front door. I think we can get in easily...we'll go up as animagus with Riley and Severus covering us, Fred and George and Charlie and Justin will already be in the house. When we burst through that door the deatheaters will come at us, giving the other four plenty of time to get in behind them and take them out from there."  
  
Harry finished his plans and looked around at them calmly  
  
"Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, I have one"  
  
Riley said  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"What if none of the death eaters run, what do we do then?"  
  
"Stay out there, if something happens to us, you have to be able to get us out of there. I put you with Severus, he knows the Death eaters will run if they are even slightly threatened"  
  
Snape nodded. Riley looked slightly put out, but nodded aswell. Harry smiled  
  
"all right"  
  
He turned to see Dumbledore standing directly behind him  
  
"Brilliant plan Mr. Potter. I will donate a few invisibility cloaks for Fred and George. Might I suggest silencing charms on Mr. Flinch-fletchy and Charlie as they enter the house so they won't be heard, then Fred and George can meet them here"  
  
He pointed to a hallway in the house  
  
"And remove the charms before they go to help you"  
  
Harry nodded  
  
"Thanks Professor"  
  
He said. Dumbledore nodded to him and walked off. Harry turned back to his group  
  
"That's what we'll do then"  
  
~*~Rons Group~*~  
  
Ron sat silently at the table, sending glances at Harry every few seconds. He knew Harry was nervous about something, he could see it in his eyes. Sighing he turned back to the group surrounding him  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Weasley"  
  
McGonagall said smiling  
  
"Potter will take good care of her. Now, lets begin shall we?"  
  
Ron nodded and tapped the table with his wand. A map and instructions appeared immediately. Arabella grabbed the instruction page  
  
"You will be stationed in Hogsmede, the supposed next target of the death eaters. A small house in the center of town is where you will be living for the next few weeks. You'll watch for any activity from unknown people and keep an eye on the house next to yours. It was rented a week ago by a stranger in a black cloak, he is rumored to be a death eater, it will be your job to watch him and the town now. If you get wind of an attack contact Albus Dumbledore or Mr. or Mrs. Weasley immediately. If they attack suddenly help fight them off as best you can, leave someone behind to contact the leaders of the closest group, if in serious need contact Harry Potter or Sirius Black. If the Death eaters find out about you, there is a portkey hidden under the blue lamp in the living room, leave no one behind unless you must, don't send to many owls to Hogwarts, and if you must, change owls regularly. Good Luck."  
  
Arabella read the paper aloud, every so often glancing at Ron who was twirling his wand in his fingers, thinking. When she finished she put down the paper and looked at the map of Hogsmede.  
  
"This is out house"  
  
She said, pointing to a house right near Zonko's. Ron glanced at it, then the one beside it. He stood up and peered closely at the map  
  
"We'll have daily checks at the three broomsticks, a possible meeting place. We'll also have to patrol the out skirts of the town, just in case. I guess we should alter out appearances slightly, you know to keep any death eater from getting suspicious."  
  
Arabella nodded  
  
"Yes, that's a good idea. We'll have to especially attentive on holidays and weekends when Hogsmede is crowded, it would be the best time for an attack."  
  
"We should also decide, if there was to be an attack, who would stay behind and call the others, we wouldn't want to decide that on the spot"  
  
Laura said  
  
"I'll stay"  
  
Angalina Johnson muttered, looking up  
  
"Lovely"  
  
Arabella grunted, peering back at the map. Ron rolled his eyes  
  
"Your unusually quiet Oliver, have you nothing to contribute?"  
  
He asked. Wood shrugged  
  
"Should we have someone tail the guy next door?"  
  
He suggested, raising an eyebrow  
  
"Wonderful idea Wood!"  
  
Arabella cried  
  
"You can do that!"  
  
Ron chuckled under his breath at the look on Woods face  
  
"I think we'll be leaving tonight"  
  
McGonagall said  
  
"Oh joy and rapture"  
  
Wood muttered  
  
~*~Draco's Group~*~  
  
The group sat in silence. Remus was pulling out loose strings from his new robes, Hermionie was twirling her hair absent-mindedly, Padma was tapping her fingernails on the table and Draco was staring at the table. He was at a complete loss, he had no clue was he was supposed to do. He pulled out his wand and began tapping it on the table, immediately a map and instructions appeared. Hermionie giggled  
  
"Who knew it would be that simple Draco?"  
  
She asked, snatching the paper. She cleared her throat and everyone looked at her, everyone except Draco who was looking at the map, trying to figure out what it was a map of.  
  
"Your mission is to follow Lucius Malfoy. He is said to be the one pulling the death eaters together again, and will be the center of everything, if he was caught, we might be able to end this. We think he spends most of his time at Voldemort's old castle, but makes constant visits to Hogsmede and Knockaturn Alley. He's also been spotted going to a house somewhere in muggle London, and his old house...Malfoy Manor. We have evidence that he visits the three Broomsticks every Friday night to meet with another suspected death eater...you will go to the three broomsticks tomorrow and wait for him to arrive, follow him where ever he goes. You will be given an apparation tracer so you will know where he goes. If he discovers return to Hogwarts immediately. If one of you is caught, do not take it upon yourselves to save him/her, return to Hogwarts. If it is more serious, contact Albus Dumbledore, Mr. or Mrs. Weasley, Harry Potter or Sirius Black. Good Luck."  
  
Hermionie looked up, glancing nervously at Draco who was still studying the map, though you could tell he wasn't really reading it. He looked upset and highly embarrassed. Hermionie sighed and dropped the instructions on the table, looking at Remus for help. He just sort of shrugged and nudged her to talk to him  
  
"Draco-"  
  
"Don't worry about it, I don't give a damn about him anyway. We'll need to change our appearances drastically, I'm his son, he could spot me a mile away"  
  
And so Draco went on making the plans, ignoring the fact that he was on a mission to follow, and possibly kill his father.  
  
~*~Back to Harry~*~  
  
"So, three days..."  
  
Sirius said, glancing over the instructions again  
  
"Three bloody days till we go blow up a bunch of death eaters. Oh jolly good, I think we deserve a drink, don't you?"  
  
He asked, looking up at Harry who was glaring at him  
  
"Oh shut up Sirius"  
  
He muttered, smacking his godfather upside the head  
  
"Sometimes your much to optimistic"  
  
Snape chuckled  
  
"You should have seen him at school, its surprising he had any friends"  
  
He muttered. Sirius glared at him  
  
"Look whose talking you-"  
  
"Don't even start!"  
  
Charlie barked  
  
"We don't need to start a row, not at this point in time...I say we go to bed, and meet back here tomorrow, we'll talk over our plans again, and start working on them then"  
  
Harry nodded and sighed  
  
"All right, meet me in here at 10 am"  
  
The group nodded and left, leaving Harry alone at the table. He noticed other groups departing aswell, Draco's, Ron's, Moody's....Harry put his head in his hands. He didn't want to do this anymore, fight death eaters, put his life on the line like he'd done so many times before, but it looked as though he had no choice.  
  
"All right, Harry?"  
  
Came a calm voice. Harry looked up. Daniel was standing there, his eyebrows raised  
  
"Fine"  
  
Harry muttered  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
He asked  
  
"Two days, you?"  
  
"Three"  
  
Daniel nodded and sat down. The room was empty now, except for Dumbledore and Moody whom seemed to be having an argument.  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
Daniel asked  
  
"Not for me"  
  
Harry replied  
  
"For who then?"  
  
"Everyone else"  
  
Harry sighed  
  
"I just don't want to loose anyone else"  
  
Daniel nodded  
  
"You worry to much Harry, it'll all turn out fine. I promise"  
  
And with that Daniel stood up  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
~*~Ron's group~*~  
  
Ron sat calmly in the great hall. No one was awake yet, at least, no one but his group and a few other Order members. They were heading off to Hogsmede before anyone woke up so they wouldn't look suspicious. Not to say they wouldn't if anyone saw them. He laid his head back and sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. It was just starting to get chilly outside, winter was coming up. He sat in silence, listening to people talk and move their baggage around  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron opened his eyes. Riley was standing there, a half smile on her face. She sat beside him  
  
"How long will you be gone?"  
  
"A few weeks, till the attack I suppose, or until we catch the bloody idiot whose doing all this"  
  
"Hm"  
  
Riley looked away  
  
"You'll be careful, won't you?"  
  
She asked  
  
"Of course, and so will you, right?"  
  
Riley turned back to him and nodded  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ron! Get up! We've got to leave in a minute!"  
  
Oliver shouted from the door as he lugged Minerva's suitcase out. Ron stood up, and Riley beside him  
  
"Write me?"  
  
Ron chuckled  
  
"It'll only be a few weeks, not years Riley"  
  
"I don't care"  
  
She muttered, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly  
  
"Don't do anything stupid"  
  
She whispered  
  
"I won't, bye Riley"  
  
Ron kissed Riley lightly then turned to the door, walking away quickly so he didn't have to look back. Harry was waiting by the door, looking somber.  
  
"You'll take care of her, right mate?"  
  
Ron asked, stopping  
  
"Right Ron, she'll be fine"  
  
Harry replied  
  
"Thanks, I'll see you around..."  
  
Ron hugged Harry then ran out the door, catching up quickly with Oliver. They walked across the grounds in silence, making it to Hogsmede in about 10 minutes. Minerva lead them right up to the house and unlocked it, shoving everyone inside quickly. She locked the door and looked around the rather small house  
  
"I have to share a house with Oliver Wood and Ronald Weasley for a few weeks, oh joy"  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked into her room  
  
"Might aswell change yourselves around if you know what I mean, don't want to get caught!"  
  
She shouted before closing the door. Ron sighed  
  
"God save me"  
  
~*~Draco's group~*~  
  
The day passed slowly, and as the sun set Draco and his group were in the great hall, getting ready. No one could really tell it was them of course. Remus Lupin was now younger by quite a few years with the same sandy hair. His eyes were now green and he was tall and muscular. He was talking to Padma Patil whose hair was now soft blonde. Her eyes were bright blue and she was short, REALLY short, for her age. Hermionie's hair hung just below her ears, though still brown. Her eyes were still brown aswell. Just a few simple changes and it was barely Hermionie. Draco's hair was jet black and his skin darker. His eyes were hazel, with specks of gold in them. He was tall and broad, with a sort of mysterious look about him, not even his father could recognize him. Hermionie walked up to him  
  
"We've got it all sorted out. Remus and Padma are a newly married couple, if anyone asks, and I'm your date, from France"  
  
Hermionie immediately put on a French accent  
  
"Not to shabby, eh?"  
  
Draco chuckled  
  
"Of course...Bianca"  
  
He said with a smirk. Hermionie giggled  
  
"I'm glad you agree...Andrew"  
  
"Andrew?"  
  
"What's wrong with Andrew?"  
  
"Nothing, its just, I don't feel like an Andrew"  
  
"Well you are one now, come on, we better go"  
  
The headed towards the door where Remus and Padma were waiting. Harry was talking to them  
  
"Weren't you standing here this morning?"  
  
Draco asked  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore asked me to check everyone off. Good like you guys, and be careful"  
  
Harry smiled, hugged Hermionie, patted Remus and the back and hugged Padma  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Andrew"  
  
"Whatever...take care of her"  
  
"No problem, see you around, Potter"  
  
Draco smiled widely then left, jogging after Padma, Remus, and Hermionie. They walked down the busy street towards the pub. Draco looked very nervous. Hermionie slipped her hand into his  
  
"Calm down Andrew"  
  
She whispered, stopping him. Remus and Padma entered the bar.  
  
"We have to wait a while, we can't enter at the same time"  
  
She muttered  
  
"There he is"  
  
Draco whispered. Lucius Malfoy was walking down the street towards the pub, another man by his side. Draco could see a person that looked a little like Oliver Wood tailing him.  
  
"There's Oliver"  
  
Hermionie said, nodding her head towards him. Draco nodded  
  
"Yeah, I see him, come on, if he catches us looking at him, he'll know"  
  
They turned away  
  
"We can't just stand here stupid"  
  
Hermionie hissed as Lucius came closer  
  
"Uh"  
  
Draco seemed to be thinking quickly. Hermionie growled  
  
"Come here"  
  
She grabbed his cheeks and kissed him, one of her eyes still on Malfoy. Lucius looked at them, gave her a look of disgust, then entered the pub, the unknown man following, then Oliver. Hermionie broke away from Draco  
  
"That's always a good way of covering it up"  
  
"Think nothing of it"  
  
Hermionie hissed, taking his hand and dragging him into the bar  
  
"Jordan would kill me if he knew"  
  
"As would Celestine"  
  
Draco scanned the room. Remus and Padma were at the bar, drinking butterbeer and watching Lucius closely. Oliver was sitting alone in the corner, waiting and watching the man with Lucius. Hermionie led Draco to a table in the middle and sat down. Draco ordered two drinks and leaned back in his chair. Hermionie was staring out the window, well, staring at Malfoy's reflection in the window. She saw a young woman pass outside and enter the bar. She walked over to Oliver and sat, muttering something to him. Olivers jaw dropped and Hermionie saw him mouth 'Minerva'.  
  
"Christ, Draco, that's Minerva McGonagall over there with Oliver"  
  
She whispered. Draco looked at her  
  
"Woah, she goes young nice"  
  
He muttered. Hermionie glared at him  
  
"Your fathers leaving!"  
  
Draco turned a little and saw Lucius stand up and shake the mans hand. He left the pub quickly, leaving the other man there. Remus and Padma got up immediately and left to. Draco and Hermionie waited a moment, then followed. When they got outside Hermionie saw Remus and Padma huddled under a tree not to far off, Remus was holding the apparation tracer. Hermionie ran over, Draco right behind her. Remus looked up  
  
"He's gone to Malfoy Manor"  
  
~*~Daniel's group~*~  
  
Daniel walked into the hall, dragging his trunk along with him. He scanned the hall, Harry was standing at the door talking to Mundungus and Vicktor. The poor boy looked so tired, he'd obviously been up for quite a while. The rest of his group was running in and out of the hall trying to collect everything they needed. He saw Sirius standing in the corner, randomly walking over to help people with their bags. Daniel slowly made his way to the door. Harry looked up and smiled slightly. Daniel smiled back and dropped his bag  
  
"Everyone ready?"  
  
He asked  
  
"Yeah, we've got everything ready. The portkey is just outside, its taking us to the forest near that damn castle"  
  
Mundungus said, sighing. Daniel nodded  
  
"Right, I'll be out in a minute"  
  
"Okay"  
  
The group walked out of the hall. Leaving Daniel and Harry. Sirius walked over beside them  
  
"You two will take care of yourselves, correct?"  
  
They both nodded  
  
"And you won't do anything heroic or that will get you killed?"  
  
Again they nodded  
  
"Sirius, take care of my nephew, Harry, take care of my friend, and I will see you both as soon as possible"  
  
He hugged them both then left the hall. The group was standing around a broken mirror  
  
"30 seconds Daniel!"  
  
Mundungus yelled. Daniel sprinted over and touched part of the mirror  
  
"3, 2, 1..Now!"  
  
There was a tug behind Daniel's navel and he was thrown away from Hogwarts. Moments later he slammed onto the ground deep in a forest. He looked around calmly, helping up Alicia Spinnet who had fallen to the floor beside him.  
  
"Here"  
  
Mundungus said, pointing to a large oak tree. He tapped it three times with his wand and muttered 'Phoenix' and a large door appeared. He pushed it open and motioned everyone inside.  
  
"Daniel, scout around will you, see how close we are to the castle"  
  
He asked. Daniel nodded, changed into a cougar and took off into the trees. Mundungus closed the door and the tree returned to normal. Daniel moved silently through the woods for quite some time until he found the castle. It was huge and there were death eaters patrolling the entire perimeter. He backed away slowly and turned, coming face to face with a cloaked figure  
  
"What do we have here, a cougar.....or an intruder?"  
  
Daniel's ears fell backwards and panic rose inside him Oh boy  
  
~*~Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's group~*~  
  
Arthur entered the great hall, Molly at his side. Dumbledore had decided to put the base in Hogsmede, just in case the attack took place there, they could help, and it was close to Hogwarts. Daniel and Mundungus's group had left about 4 hours ago, and they were do to leave now. Harry was still standing by the door, Sirius by his side. With groups leaving every few hours for every few days, it was hard for him. Molly walked over to them and hugged Harry, muttering something that Arthur was sure to be about his lack of sleep. Percy walked up to him  
  
"Ready, father?"  
  
"Yes Percy, we'll be leaving in a few moments, go wait outside with everyone else"  
  
Percy nodded and left the hall, nodding to Harry as he passed. Arthur walked up to Harry and his wife.  
  
"Harry dear, you need sleep"  
  
Molly was saying  
  
"You've only had about two hours in the past two days, your going on the raid tomorrow!"  
  
"I know Mrs. Weasley. After your group leaves I will be taking a long nap"  
  
Molly chuckled  
  
"All right dear, take care"  
  
She hugged him, then Sirius and left the hall  
  
"Good luck boys"  
  
Arthur said, shaking their hands. They both smiled  
  
"We will Mr. Weasley"  
  
Harry said  
  
"You do the same Arthur"  
  
They both smiled and Arthur smiled back. He turned and left the hall, meeting up with Molly and slowly making his way towards Hogsmede. When they arrived it was late afternoon, but no one was out. He was sure he saw Ron walking down by Zonko's but he wasn't about to say anything. They made their way towards the end of town, and up the mountains. Dumbledore had said the entrance was a small cave, in the back there was a rock, and just to tap it with his wand and say Phoenix and they would be let in. Molly found the cave quickly, and led them in. Arthur tapped the rock and said 'Phoenix' and it moved aside. Inside was a large room filled with different gadgets. Many doors pulled off at the end, obviously to the rooms. Arthur walked over to the chairs and examined the equipment  
  
"My lord, it's all muggle, but charmed with magic"  
  
He said, taking a seat. Terry Boot sat beside him  
  
"there are contacts to all the groups, and here, a communicator to the raiding group, I guess we get t listen to what goes on, just in case something goes wrong"  
  
Arthur nodded  
  
"Perfect, looks like this will involve a little work"  
  
((Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter! Sorry it took me so long, been busy. In the next chapter, Harry's rain, what will happen to Daniel, what will happen to Draco and Hermionie, and who is the mysterious man Oliver has to follow!?? Coming soon! Luv ya ~ Kay)) 


	8. The Raid

Chapter 7: The raid (Countercursed: Growing Up)  
  
(Sorry it took me so long guys! I've been out of town! Thanks for being patient!)  
  
~*~Harry's Group~*~  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly. Light filled his room and he felt extremely groggy. He rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, leaving it moments later, dressed and ready. It was 12 in the afternoon; they weren't leaving for the raid for another 5 hours. He left the room and headed towards the great hall, lunch was going on right now, and he needed to find Sirius. For once, when he walked in, no one moved, they were all to caught up in there food. Harry hurried to the head table and slid into a seat beside Sirius.  
  
"Afternoon Harry, hungry?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Well, you have to eat something, you need energy"  
  
So Sirius spent the entire lunch period practically force feeding Harry. When Dumbledore dismissed lunch Harry and Sirius stood up. The students were filling out quickly. They had the rest of the day off. They stood by the door and watched as people passed occasionally smiling or waving. Ginny walked up to them after a few minutes, Nathan, Andy, and Lia following closely behind.  
  
"The raids tonight huh?"  
  
She asked. Harry looked at her shocked  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Dumbledore told me. You were going to go do something life threatening without telling me?!"  
  
Harry swallowed nervously  
  
"Gin, we weren't supposed to tell anyone"  
  
Sirius said, coming to Harry's aid  
  
"That's not a good reason! When my boyfriend is going to do something that might get him killed or seriously injured I would like to know about it!"  
  
Harry flinched as Ginny snapped at him. Andy, Nathan, and Lia looked shocked as they listened, they didn't know about the raid, well, they hadn't until now.  
  
"Gin, I didn't want you to worry, believe me, I would have told you but Dumbledore gave me orders...though he had the time to tell you...."  
  
Ginny sighed  
  
"Well, in the future-"  
  
"I promise to spill it all"  
  
Ginny smiled  
  
"Good, now I have to go to a prefects meeting, you be careful alright?"  
  
She hugged Harry tightly, kissed him on the cheek then sprinted off. Harry looked at Nathan, Andy, and Lia who still looked shocked  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're going on a raid?!"  
  
Nathan cried. Harry nodded  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"But, you might die!"  
  
Lia cried, looking at them both worriedly  
  
"I'm not going to die"  
  
Harry said exasperatedly  
  
"I'll be fine"  
  
Lia, Nathan, and Andy didn't look convinced. Harry glanced nervously at Sirius who seemed to be doing some quick thinking, suddenly he smiled  
  
"You have nothing to do today?"  
  
Sirius asked, looking at the three kids. They all nodded  
  
"How would you like to spend it with us, we don't have to get together until about a quarter till 5, we can go to the Quidditch pitch, give you guys a few pointers?"  
  
Immediately Andy and Nathan's faces brightened  
  
"Really?"  
  
Andy asked excitedly. Sirius nodded  
  
"Come on"  
  
He said, turning around and leading Andy and Nathan out of the great hall. Harry and Lia followed at a distance. Lia kept glancing at Harry nervously. Finally Harry sighed and turned to look at her  
  
"Are you worried?"  
  
He asked. She nodded. Harry stopped walking  
  
"Lia, I'll be fine, I promise to come back alive and intact"  
  
"But you can't promise that!"  
  
Lia cried  
  
"What if some nutzo death eater kills you!?"  
  
Harry smiled slightly  
  
"Sirius won't let any 'nutzo' death eater kill me, and I won't let them kill him either. You don't have to worry so much"  
  
Lia just stared at him. Harry didn't understand why she seemed so worried, it wasn't in her nature to panic, well, at least he didn't think it was. Then, without warning she burst into tears, throwing her arms around Harry's middle and sobbing into his stomach. Every remaining head in the Great hall turned their way. Dumbledore had a saddened expression on his face; obviously he knew something Harry didn't. Harry managed to pry himself away from Lia and he knelt down to look at her  
  
"Lia, what's wrong?"  
  
Lia sniffed, tears still streaming down her face  
  
"He killed them and he's gunna kill you too!"  
  
She sobbed, bowing her head, her black hair falling over her tear-streaked face.  
  
"Lia.killed who?"  
  
"My parents! He killed them last week. I didn't tell anyone, not even Andy and Nathan. They were my only family! I'm an orphan and I'm gunna live alone! And they're gunna kill you and I'm going to have no one!"  
  
She let a fresh wave of tears fall and Harry pulled her into a hug. She must of had this all bottled up. He lifted her off the ground and carried her out of the hall, towards the Quidditch pitch. He could see Andy, Sirius, and Nathan zooming around in the air. Harry lowered Lia to the ground and looked hard at her.  
  
"Lia, listen to me"  
  
She looked at him, tears still pouring out of her eyes  
  
"I will be fine, Sirius will be fine. You'll live with me, Ron, Hermionie, and Draco on vacations. Everything will be fine. You're not alone, I promise"  
  
After a minute, Lia nodded. Harry smiled at her  
  
"Now, we need to tell your friends, hiding it from them never helps, trust me, I know"  
  
Again Lia nodded. Harry summoned his broom and he and Lia rose into the air. Lia holding tightly to him from behind. When he reached Andy, Nathan and Sirius they all stopped talking, looking at Harry's soaked shirt, and Lia's puffy red eyes  
  
"Lia? What's wrong?"  
  
Nathan asked worriedly, pulling his broom closer to Harry's. She told him the entire story, ending up on the ground moments later, crying in Nathan's arms. Andy was rubbing her back absentmindedly. Sirius and Harry stood off to the side  
  
"She'll be living with me, Ron, Hermionie, and Draco. If something happens to me, take her to live with you and Cassi, I know she's close to Hermionie, Ron, and Draco, but I think having you and Cassi with her, would make it seem more like a family."  
  
"You make it sound like something with happen"  
  
Sirius said under his breath, glancing at his god son  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Was Harry's only reply before heading back to the castle. Sirius, Lia, Nathan, and Andy didn't see him again till 15 till 5 that afternoon.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry entered the hall dressed in black robes with a phoenix embroidered on the breast. The hall was less crowded than it had been when the others had left. Sirius was standing by the door, dressed exactly like Harry. He was talking to Cassi was looked very worried. Charlie, Fred, and George were in their own little group. Surprisingly they were laughing and joking about something, trying to keep the group in high spirits. Fred and George were both holding a broom and from what Harry could see, what looked like invisibility cloaks. Riley was off by herself, twirling her wand nervously in her fingers. Justin was not to far off, mumbling stuff to himself, most likely spells. Harry suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and was shocked to see Snape there  
  
"You're much too tense Potter"  
  
He said, removing his hand and standing beside Harry. Lia, Andy and Nathan were now beside Sirius and Cassi, listening to the conversation.  
  
"Do you think this raid will be successful, Professor?"  
  
Harry suddenly asked. Snape shrugged  
  
"It all depends on how well we work together and how unprepared the death eaters are"  
  
Snape said. Harry nodded and walked towards Sirius. Seeing him, Riley shot after him. When she got to his side she slowed her pace. Harry glanced at her. She looked terrified.  
  
"You'll be fine"  
  
Harry said, smiling. Riley nodded numbly, obliviously no believing a word he said. When Harry got close enough to hear Sirius and Cassi's conversation, it stopped immediately. Lia, Nathan, and Andy ran over to him. After a few quick good lucks and a very long hug from Lia, Dumbledore shooed everyone out of the hall except himself, Cassi and of course Harry's group. The hall was silent for a moment while Dumbledore looked everyone over. He glanced at his watch then pulled out a small Frisbee from his robes. He handed it to Harry  
  
"It will take you to the graveyard in 2 minutes time."  
  
Dumbledore said. Harry, standing in between Sirius and Riley, touched the portkey. They just stood there, saying nothing. Then suddenly Harry felt a jerk behind his naval and he was thrown out of Hogwarts. Moments later he landed with a thud on the ground. Luckily he was still standing. They stood there for a moment, drawing their wands slowly. Harry ushered them all into the shadows.  
  
"Fred, George, don't attack anyone until you hear us, unless you have to. Make sure to remove the silencing spells from Charlie and Justin. If they call for reinforcements, warn us, we'll leave. Sirius"  
  
Harry nodded to his god father and Sirius raised his wand. He mumbled something under his breath for a moment, before turning back to Harry and nodding.  
  
"They can't apparate out of the house, and neither can we. If you catch a death eater, stun him, tie him up, break his wand and banish him outside to Riley and Severus. Alright?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Go on"  
  
Sirius muttered. Fred and George mounted their brooms, tossing the invisibility cloaks over themselves and flew off. Charlie and Justin headed towards the back window, casting silencing spells over themselves. Harry and Sirius transformed into dogs and took off towards the front door, Riley and Snape waiting in the bushes not to far off, watching.  
  
~*~Fred and George~*~  
  
Fred moved his broom right up beside the top window and glanced inside, nothing. He pushed the window open quietly, slipping inside. His brother joined him moments later. Fred left the brooms hovering outside the window, draping the cloaks over them. The two glanced at each other. Fred nodded and they headed towards the small stair case that led out of the attic. With his wand raised, Fred walked silently down the stairs, George right behind him. They could hear voices coming from downstairs, but nothing here. They peeked into each room, finding each empty. They reached the stair case that lead downstairs. Light illuminated the bottom half and shadows passed every so often as death eaters moved from room to room.  
  
"Should we wait until Harry blasts the front door open?"  
  
George whispered, not taking his eyes off the stair case. Fred shook his head  
  
"No. we have to get the silencing charms of Charlie and Justin"  
  
He answered, staring down the stairs  
  
"Why didn't we bring the invisibility cloaks?"  
  
George hissed from the top of the stairs, starting after his brother. When they reached the bottom Fred turned right, towards the back room. George followed quickly. When they entered the room they were surprised to see two death eaters on the floor, out cold and Charlie and Justin slipping on their robes. George removed the silencing charms immediately  
  
"What the hell did you do? And what the hell are you doing?"  
  
George growled, approaching Charlie and Justin. He stunned the already out cold death eaters, tied them up, and broke their wands.  
  
"We're going in their as death eaters, that way we can attack from the inside"  
  
Justin said, putting the mask on  
  
"And how are Harry and Sirius supposed to know it's you?"  
  
Fred muttered, glancing nervously at the door  
  
"They'll know"  
  
Charlie said simply, waving his wand and banishing the two death eaters.  
  
"Come on Justin."  
  
Charlie muttered, nodding to Fred and George and leaving the room, Justin in tow. Fred and George decided to wait for Harry and Sirius before blasting in there. They both sighed and waited quietly for the sound that would tell them they had to kick some serious death eater ass.  
  
~*~Charlie and Justin~*~  
  
They ran quickly across the dark grounds towards the house. Charlie reached the window first and peered in. It was empty and dark. He pried it open and slipped inside, Justin coming in right behind him. Charlie headed towards the door and pressed his ear up against it.  
  
"Get the last ingredient from the back room!"  
  
Came a strong demanding voice. There was a grunt a foot steps were coming closer. Charlie backed away from the door and looked at Justin who seemed just as worried. Charlie motioned fro him to hide in the corner. Justin did, disappearing completely. The door opened and two death eaters entered, the second one closing the door behind him. Charlie glanced at Justin and with a short nod lunged at the closest death eater. Charlie wrapped his arms around his neck, and in seconds the man was unconscious at his feet. Justin was having a larger problem. The death eater wasn't falling over, but luckily wasn't making any noise. Charlie launched himself at the remaining death eater, and after a few moments, he was out to. The room was dead silent for a minute while Charlie thought, suddenly he smiled  
  
"Put the robes on"  
  
He said, starting to remove on of the death eaters' robes. Justin stared at him for a moment, then slowly nodded and did the same. They were too preoccupied to notice more footsteps heading their way. Suddenly the door opened and the shocked faces of Fred and George appeared.  
  
"What the hell did you do? And what the hell are you doing?"  
  
George whispered, looking at Charlie and Justin as if they had lost their minds.  
  
"We're going in their as death eaters, that way we can attack from the inside"  
  
Justin replied matter of factly. Finishing putting on his 'costume'  
  
"And how are Harry and Sirius supposed to know it's you?"  
  
Fred asked. Charlie forced a smile. He had no idea how Sirius and Harry were supposed to know. He settled for a lame answer  
  
"They'll know"  
  
He muttered, putting on the mask  
  
"Come on Justin"  
  
And with that they left the room, making their way back to the main room. Justin dug down in his pocket and pulled out the 'last ingredient' the death eaters had gone to get. It looked like some type of blood. Charlie and Justin glanced nervously at each other, and Charlie just shrugged. Justin put the vial back in his pocket. When they entered the room a group of about 15 death eaters looked at them  
  
"Took you long enough"  
  
One of them snarled, holding out his hand. Charlie had a sudden urge to slap his hand and cry 'High five' but he didn't think the death eater would find it that funny. Justin handed the vial to the other death eater, who took it quickly and walked over to a steaming cauldron in the center of the room. Charlie was gripping his wand tightly, ready to blast the death eater by the cauldron the moment the door opened. He didn't have to wait long. There was a long banging in the next room and seconds later, 3 more death eaters rushed in followed by Harry and Sirius  
  
"Hello boys!"  
  
Sirius cried  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
~*~Harry and Sirius~*~  
  
They ran across the grounds towards the front door, trying to hide in the shadows and stay low. It was easy enough for Harry, being a puppy. Sirius, being a rather large dog, was having a time of it. But luckily there were no death eaters patrolling the house at the time, making it much easier to get closer. They reached the front door after a moment and changed, standing beside it.  
  
"Now?"  
  
Harry asked  
  
"No, we have to give Fred, George, Justin and Charlie time."  
  
Sirius replied, his wand pointed at the door, his black eyes clouded with worry. Harry nodded and stood there silently. His eyes traveled over the grave yard in the distance. Visions of his fourth year danced across his mind. He had a clear view of Tom Riddles grave from here. He could see that many of the graves Voldemort had destroyed with curses still were broken. He saw where Cedric died, he saw where Voldemort came back, he saw where they dueled, where his parents had come out of the Dark Lords wand. He shuddered and Sirius put a hand on his arm.  
  
"Don't worry"  
  
He whispered, turning his eyes back to the door. Harry nodded and tore his eyes away from the grave year. He looked at Riley and Snape who were a good 30 yards off. As he was watching them, two bodies appeared. It seemed to shock Riley and Snape as they both jumped. Snape sent him a confused look and Harry shrugged. Harry also noticed that their death eater robes were missing. He frowned, why would they remove the death eater's robes. Then it hit him.  
  
"Sirius"  
  
He hissed. Sirius looked at him  
  
"Two of the death eaters in there are on our side. The ones that curse other death eaters in the beginning or help us out don't hit them."  
  
Sirius gave him an odd look, but nodded. Finally Sirius spoke  
  
"Alright, let's go"  
  
He muttered. Harry nodded and raised his wand. He blasted the door open, running in quickly, Sirius on his tail. There were only three death eaters in the front room. They didn't stay to fight though, they ran to another room. Harry followed them quickly. When they entered Sirius smiled  
  
"Hello boys!"  
  
He cried. They death eaters didn't move  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Harry shouted. The death eater closest fell to the ground. Two death eaters in the back started attacking the other death eaters. Then all hell broke loose. Fred and George entered. Curses were being thrown every where. Death eaters were being banished away. Pieces of broken wands littered the floor. At some point the cauldron in the middle was knocked over, spilling some sort of potion on the floor. And the death eaters were fighting dirty. Luckily, no one had been seriously hurt. Harry had a large wound on his side and a cut on his cheek, but nothing life threatening. The number of death eaters had halved by now. Suddenly there was a loud shout of 'Crucio' and some terrible screams. Harry spun around. Twitching and writhing on the floor was Fred.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Harry cried, the man dodged it. Fred was screaming louder. No one was any where near enough to help  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Harry cried again. The man blocked it this time  
  
"Expeliarmus! Stupefy! Stupefy!"  
  
Dodge. Block. Block. Harry tried to throw himself at the man, but was immediately knocked aside by another death eater. He stared throwing more advanced curses, but the man dodged them and blocked them. Harry didn't know how much more Fred could take  
  
"AVADA KADAVERA!!"  
  
He finally shouted, the man dropped to the floor, dead. Harry ran towards Fred and checked his pulse; he was alive, just barely.  
  
"Call reinforcements!"  
  
Someone yelled from behind him. Harry glanced over his shoulder  
  
"Let's get out of here"  
  
Harry shouted, lifting up Fred and running out of the house. The rest of the group followed. When Riley and Snape saw them they stood. Riley waved her wand through the air and every death eater there disappeared. Sirius took Fred from Harry, who ran over to Snape and Riley.  
  
"Go!"  
  
He hissed. The entire group was now sprinting across the grounds towards the grave yard. Riley and Harry were firing curses over their shoulders, delaying the death eaters. Finally they reached the head stone. Curses were still flying at them. Harry was in worse shape than he had been seconds ago.  
  
"Now!"  
  
They all grabbed the portkey and disappeared, landing in the great hall moments later.  
  
~*~Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's group~*~  
  
Mr. Weasley sat at the small desk, his face rest on the surface. His son, Percy, sat beside him, shuffling papers nervously. Suddenly there was shout from the other room  
  
"They're going!"  
  
Shouted Mrs. Weasley. Arthur and Percy were in the room in seconds. Eddie Macmillan started punching a bunch of buttons and then suddenly voices were echoing through the room, voices from the raiding party. Sally-Anne Perks, Madam Maxime, and Mandy Brocklehurt suddenly entered, all taking seats around the room.  
  
"Fred, George, don't attack anyone until you hear us, unless you have to. Make sure to remove the silencing spells from Charlie and Justin. If they call for reinforcements, warn us, we'll leave. Sirius"  
  
Came Harry's worried voice. Everyone glanced at each other, he sounded very nervous. There were some incoherent mumblings coming from Sirius for a moment  
  
"They can't apparate out of the house, and neither can we. If you catch a death eater, stun him, tie him up, break his wand and banish him outside to Riley and Severus. Alright?"  
  
Came Harry's voice again. Mrs. Weasley was clutching her husbands arm as if it was her life line.  
  
"Go on"  
  
Sirius said. The tension in the room was high as nothing came from the speaker for a moment.  
  
"Should we wait until Harry blasts the front door open?"  
  
George  
  
"No. we have to get the silencing charms of Charlie and Justin"  
  
Fred  
  
"Why didn't we bring the invisibility cloaks?"  
  
George  
  
"Now?"  
  
Harry  
  
"Put the robes on"  
  
Charlie  
  
"No, we have to give Fred, George, Justin and Charlie time."  
  
Sirius  
  
"What the hell did you do? And what the hell are you doing?"  
  
George  
  
"We're going in their as death eaters, that way we can attack from the inside"  
  
Justin  
  
"Don't worry"  
  
Sirius  
  
"And how are Harry and Sirius supposed to know it's you?"  
  
Fred  
  
"They'll know"  
  
Charlie. There was a longer period of silence  
  
"Sirius"  
  
Harry  
  
"Come on Justin"  
  
Charlie  
  
"Two of the death eaters in there are on our side. The ones that curse other death eaters in the beginning or help us out don't hit them."  
  
Harry  
  
"Alright, let's go"  
  
Sirius. There was a loud sound of and explosion and sounds of footsteps pounding as the once silent house was filled with noise  
  
"Hello boys!"  
  
Came Sirius' fake cheery voice  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Harry shouted. There speaker was now full of shouting and curses, grunts, small screams. The group listening had no idea what was happening. The mixed conversations they had heard didn't help them understand what was going on. Suddenly ear splitting screams cut through the room. Mrs. Weasley gasped  
  
"That's Fred!"  
  
She cried, bringing her hand up to her mouth. Through the screaming they could hear Harry's shouts of 'Stupefy!' and 'Expeliarmus'. But the screams didn't stop. Harry yelled more complicated curses, nothing. Mrs. Weasley was panicking, tears streaming down her pail face. The screams weren't stopping. Then  
  
"AVADA KADAVERA!"  
  
Harry's voice echoed in the room, then the screams were silent. The group didn't move, looking terrified at each other. A few more curses were yelled then  
  
"Let's get out of here"  
  
Harry shouted. There was shuffling and sounds of people running  
  
"Go!"  
  
Came Harry's voice again, it sounded scared and pained. More shouts in the background from Harry and Riley, then  
  
"Now!"  
  
Everything was silent. The group sat their silent and shaking. Molly was sobbing into Arthur's chest. Percy was white as chalk, staring at the speaker as if it were evil. The rest of the group was just as pale and worried as the Weasleys. Everyone was silent for a quite a while, until there was sound form the entrance. Everyone turned to look and sighed in relief as Lisa rushed in.  
  
"They made it back fine. Everyone's alive, though some of them are suffering some rather severe injuries, they'll be fine soon enough"  
  
She looked worriedly at Mrs. And Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Fred is fine. Madam Pomphrey is healing him up, and says he'll be himself by tomorrow."  
  
Lisa began to chew her lip absentmindedly  
  
"But Harry"  
  
She began  
  
"He suffered some rather bad injuries, which Madam Pomphrey can heal easily, but-"  
  
She stopped  
  
"But there's something wrong with him. He won't talk about what happened and he has this haunted look on his face."  
  
She paused and looked at everyone, hoping for an answer  
  
"Did anything happen? Dumbledore needs to know"  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment, then Percy spoke  
  
"When the death eater was torturing Fred, Harry was trying to save him. He kept shouting curse after curse, but nothing was working. And then..then he killed the death eater."  
  
Lisa looked shocked  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She asked. Everyone nodded. Lisa nodded back, then left.  
  
~*~Draco's Group~*~  
  
"He's gone to Malfoy Manor"  
  
Remus whispered, looking at the other three. Draco seemed to be thinking hard about something  
  
"Padma"  
  
He suddenly said  
  
"I want you to go back to Hogwarts and stay there, tell Dumbledore that we're going to Malfoy Manor, but I can tell you we won't be there long. In three days I want you to contact us. We'll tell you where we are and you'll bring the raiding group to us. We'll be ready. Alright?"  
  
Padma looked slightly confused but nodded and took off down the street. Draco turned to Hermionie and Remus  
  
"He'll only stay at Malfoy Manor for a day at most. The ministry had access to it, so he won't be there for to long. If I'm right, he'll go to Voldemort's castle. We'll follow him there and track him down. When Padma sends the raiding group, we'll be ready for them"  
  
He said  
  
"Draco, isn't that a little too risky?"  
  
Hermionie asked  
  
"Risky is the only way we'll catch him"  
  
Draco replied simply.  
  
"Now, there is a room in Malfoy Manor I used to go when I was a kid. Father never bothered to explore the Manor as extensively as I did. I know where we can go and watch over him"  
  
Hermionie gave a defeated nod and Remus pocketed the apparition tracer. Draco took Hermionie's hand and Remus's shoulder and disapparated. They landed in a small dark room, obviously somewhere in Malfoy Manor. Draco moved blindly through the room, and moments later, it was filled with light. The room was about the size of the girl's dorm rooms in Gryffindor. There were two small sofas, and numerous other things that Hermionie didn't recognize. Draco and Remus obviously did. Draco lifted a few things up and stationed them around the room. Hermionie took a seat on one of the sofas. Remus took out the apparition tracer and checked it.  
  
"He's still here"  
  
Draco gave a short nod  
  
"I have to find him.Remus, are you good at transfiguration?"  
  
Remus nodded  
  
"Right, I need you to transfigure me into something small"  
  
"Small?"  
  
Remus asked, brandishing his wand. Draco nodded. Hermionie stood up and smiled at Remus  
  
"Small enough to ride a falcon"  
  
She said  
  
"A falcon?"  
  
Remus asked  
  
"My animagus form, I'm going with him"  
  
Again Remus nodded and with a wave of his wand Draco was a small white mouse. Hermionie quickly turned into a beautiful silver falcon. Remus lifted Draco up and dropped him on Hermionie's back. He opened the window and Hermionie took flight, speeding out into the open air. She soared around the manor  
  
"There, that open window"  
  
Came Draco's small voice.  
  
"Alright"  
  
Hermionie answered, swooping through the window. It led them into the entrance hall. Hermionie flew near the ceiling, out of site. Finally they came into a study. Lucius was sitting at the desk, muttering to himself. Hermionie landed on a beam just above him and Draco slid off her back. He scampered across the small beams, getting closer and closer to his father.  
  
"Damn Crabbe"  
  
Lucius said viciously, slamming his hand on the desk  
  
"The idiot can't get anything right!"  
  
Draco, who was sitting on the cupboard right behind his father, shivered. He knew Hermionie could very easily transform right now and kill Lucius, but he didn't want her to. Something inside him told him he had to, not Hermionie, and now wasn't the time. Draco, Hermionie, and Lucius sat there for hours upon hours. Finally an owl came through the window. Lucius took the note and opened it.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
He shouted, fury evident in his voice  
  
"DAMN HIM! Dumbledore!"  
  
Lucius kicked his desk hard  
  
"Potter..it was Potter and Black."  
  
He picked something up off his desk and threw it against the wall  
  
"They know"  
  
He muttered to himself  
  
"FELIX!"  
  
He cried. A house elf suddenly scurried into the room  
  
"Retrieve my cloak Felix; I'm off to the castle"  
  
And with that he left the study. Hermionie quickly soared down to Draco who got on her back immediately. It took Hermionie 20 minutes to get back to the room where Remus was ready and waiting. She transformed and with a wave of her wand, so did Draco  
  
"Voldemort's castle"  
  
Hermionie wheezed. Remus nodded and pocketed the apparition tracer.  
  
"Let's go"  
  
~*~Daniel's group~*~  
  
Run? He thought. Did he dare take a run for it? How fast was the death eater? Change? Should he change and try to curse the man before he had a chance to kill him? Run He finally decided that was the best idea. He turned quickly and dashed back towards the trees. Being a cougar he could run quite fast, but the death eater seemed to be coming on fast himself. He skidded around trees leapt over sticks, but there was no winning.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Came the death eater's voice. Daniel froze, and fell to the ground. The death eater waved his wand and Daniel changed back to his human form  
  
"Ah, Evans, I should have known"  
  
The man grabbed Daniel and began dragging him back towards the castle  
  
"Master will be pleased to see you"  
  
Master? Daniel thought, dread seeping through him. Master? No that's not right. Voldemorts dead, he saw it happen. And they didn't call Lucius Master, at least none of the ones he'd met. He began to panic as they neared the castle. The death eater blasted the door open and dragged Daniel across the floor, down many flights of stairs and to the dungeon. He threw him into the cell, took him wand, then removed the spell. He looked at Daniel and laughed cruelly  
  
"Sorry"  
  
He muttered, raising his wand  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
~*~  
  
Mundungus was pacing nervously in the hideout. Daniel had been gone for hours. He didn't expect a run around the forest would take that long. Vicktor Krum was sitting in a chair not to far away, watching him pace. Alicia Spinnet sat in the chair beside him, twirling her wand nervously. Terry Boot and Blaise Zambini were out in the forest, trying to see if they could find Daniel, they'd been gone for 45 minutes. Susan Bones was in the other room, trying to contact Dumbledore. Suddenly the door opened. Mundungus spun around, looking hopefully at Terry who was the first to enter. Terry shook his head  
  
"We've searched it through and through"  
  
He began  
  
"They have him"  
  
Blaise said, closing the entrance door  
  
"I did this search spell Professor Snape taught me, he's in the castle"  
  
Mundungus bowed his head  
  
"Susan!"  
  
He cried. Susan came running into the room  
  
"Don't contact Dumbledore. We'll go after Daniel ourselves."  
  
"Mundungus-"  
  
Krum began, but Mundungus cut him off  
  
"They'll expect us to go after him immediately, so we'll wait two days"  
  
"He could be dead in two days Fletcher!"  
  
Alicia cried, shooting up from her seat  
  
"If go earlier than that we'll all be dead."  
  
Everyone fell silent and Mundungus left the room, dropping onto his bed with a sigh  
  
"Hold on Danny"  
  
~*~Ron's group~*~  
  
Ron sat on the couch, tossing a rock up and down. They'd been here for a very short time, and already he was bored out of his mind. Oliver was out, following the weirdo from next store. The man never seemed to be home. Minerva was in the kitchen with Arabella and Laura making lunch. And Angelina was lying on the floor beside him, occasionally moving the rock with her wand. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Came Minerva's voice from the kitchen. Ron got up and watched as the very young Mcgonagall walked towards the door. He followed her, after glaring at Angelina for shooting the rock at him. Minerva opened the door. Cassi was standing there. She entered the room quickly and Minerva closed the door. Arabella and Laura came out of the kitchen  
  
"Hey Cass, what's up?"  
  
Laura asked, raising her eyes brows  
  
"The raiding party got back last night"  
  
Everyone fell silent  
  
"No one was killed, but a few had some bad injuries. Fred Weasley was hit with the Cruciatus."  
  
Ron stiffened  
  
"They held it on his for a quite a while, but Harry was able to get the death eater to stop.Madam Pomphrey says Fred is fine"  
  
Ron let out a sigh of relief  
  
"Harry had some pretty bad injuries as well, but Madam Pomphrey healed them quickly."  
  
She paused, looking at Ron  
  
"Well, um.to get that death eater off of Fred Harry had to, well, he had to kill him"  
  
Mcgonagall gasped  
  
"And he's not taking it to well. He's only used Avada Kadavera on Voldemort before, but, well, this wasn't Voldemort, and as we found out, he was only 19. Some French kid. Everyone else is fine. Dumbledore just wanted me to tell you"  
  
And with that, Cassi disappeared.  
  
"Dammit"  
  
Ron whispered  
  
"Ron-"  
  
Angelina began  
  
"Angelina you know Harry. He's so noble, this will eat him alive!"  
  
Ron cried. Great, now he was bored, and deathly worried about Harry. Suddenly the door opened and Oliver entered  
  
"The son of a bitch sells illegal potion ingredients!"  
  
He cried. He was about to go when he noticed everyone's grave face  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
He asked, worry seeping into his voice  
  
"Harry killed a death eater"  
  
Arabella said flatly. Oliver looked shocked for a moment  
  
"Harry, as in Harry Potter?"  
  
Everyone nodded  
  
"But Harry wouldn't!"  
  
"He did"  
  
Ron muttered  
  
"God I hope Ginny can help him"  
  
((And that's that folks! Sorry for suck a long wait! PLEASE REVIEW! People aren't reviewing and I NEEEEEEED your input. So what's going to happen next? Will Harry get over the fact that he killed someone? Will Draco, Hermionie, and Remus be able to get their hands on Lucius? Will Mundungus be able to save Daniel? And who is 'Master'? Surely not Voldemort! REVIEW and maybe you'll find out! Luv ya lots! Kay)) 


	9. Coming Back and setting up

(Countercursed: Growing Up) Chapter 8: Coming back, and setting up  
  
~*~Harry's group~*~  
  
The hospital wing was silent and dark. Many of the beds were occupied. The moon poured a dim beam of light through the open window, across the bed holding Harry Potter. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping. His own thoughts picked at his mind. He'd killed someone, he become a murderer. He rolled over and buried his head in the pillow, guilt flowing over him. Suddenly voices could be heard from outside the door  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Came the worried voice of Dumbledore  
  
"Yes, that's what they heard"  
  
Replied what sounded like Cassi. There was a sigh from Dumbledore  
  
"Go get Ginny Weasley, please Cassi"  
  
Footsteps echoed through the once quiet halls and Dumbledore pushed the door open. Dim light illuminated all the beds. The closest one held Fred Weasley. In a chair beside the bed sat Charlie Weasley, his head resting on the side of the bed, lines of worry on his sleeping face. The next bed held George Weasley, who was snoring rather loudly. Beside him were Justin Flinch-Fletchy, Severus Snape, then Riley. All were sleeping peacefully. In the last bed was Harry, Sirius at his feet, as a dog. Dumbledore could tell Harry wasn't sleeping. He was too tense. Dumbledore glided to the boy's side and placed a hand on his arm  
  
"Harry"  
  
He whispered. Harry didn't move, not wanting to talk about what happened today. Of course he knew Dumbledore wouldn't give up until he did. After a moment Harry rolled over and pulled himself up in the bed, his troubled eyes locking with Dumbledore's. Dumbledore sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb Sirius.  
  
"What happened? You have to tell me Harry, I must know"  
  
Harry sighed  
  
"Everything went to plan Professor. We caught all the death eaters we could, and we left, that's all"  
  
He whispered  
  
"That is NOT all Harry and you know it. Tell me, if you bottle it up you'll just feel worse"  
  
Harry turned away from Dumbledore. The moonlight reflected in his eyes. Dumbledore could see tears glistening in them. Slowly Harry slid out of the bed  
  
"I killed him Professor"  
  
He muttered  
  
"He was torturing Fred and I tried everything I could think of. He dodged everything I threw at him. If I hadn't done anything it would have killed Fred. I thought of the first spell he couldn't dodge quick enough, and.."  
  
Harry's voice cracked  
  
"And I killed him. I killed him. I'm no better than Voldemort was"  
  
Dumbledore saw the tears sliding down Harry's cheeks as he stared out the window. Dumbledore stood and walked to his side  
  
"Your are nothing like Voldemort Harry, and let me tell you why"  
  
He moved and stood directly in front of Harry his piercing blue eyes searching Harry's red and puffy green ones  
  
"Unlike Voldemort and all his supporters, you came back here, not celebrating your kill, not laughing at how foolish the man you killed had been, but grieving because you feel terribly guilty. If you wouldn't have killed him, you would have lost someone good, someone fighting for a good cause. It is never right to take another's life, but given the circumstances, you did the right thing. Imagine what would have happened if Fred had died, Harry. All of the Weasley's, what they would have had to suffer, you yourself would have suffered far worse if he had died, because instead of telling yourself you murdered this death eater, you would be telling yourself you murdered your friend. Telling yourself that if only you would have killed him you could have saved part of your family. Now tell me Harry, how is it that you are anything like Voldemort was?"  
  
Harry was silent for a long time. He only tore his gaze away from Dumbledore when the door opened and Ginny walked in. As soon as she saw Harry she ran to him, hugging him tightly  
  
"I couldn't sleep I was so worried. I just sat in the common room, waiting for them to come and tell me you were okay! And you are"  
  
Ginny was now sobbing, holding onto Harry for dear life. Harry held her tight and Dumbledore just smiled. Ginny's sobs awoke Sirius. He looked at Ginny, sobbing in Harry's arms, and Harry, his eyes red and puffy. Then changed and looked at Dumbledore  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
He hissed, his eyes dancing. Dumbledore chuckled  
  
"I told Harry was nothing like Voldemort, brought Ginny into the room and let the two go at it. I think Harry understands now that he had to kill the death eater, and I think Ginny is going to have a hard time for the next few months with Harry going on raids and all"  
  
"She's not the only one, and I'll be with him"  
  
Sirius answered, getting off the bed and stretching. The door behind them squeaked and Sirius and Dumbledore turned. (Harry and Ginny were a little pre-occupied) In the door way stood Nathan, Lia, and Andy, all looking worried at the site of all the people in the beds. Snape, who had been watching the whole scene unfold, rolled his eyes and sat up. The three students looked fearfully at him and he again rolled his eyes  
  
"Oh come on in"  
  
He hissed. They grinned and shot into the room. Harry turned around just in time to catch Lia who had launched herself into his arms. Harry chuckled and hugged her tightly. Snape got out of bed and padded over to the group  
  
"Slumber party is it?"  
  
He asked, raising his eyebrows  
  
"Oh yes Professor!"  
  
Ginny said, grinning  
  
"Weren't you invited?"  
  
Snape had to fight back a smile, knowing that this girl would never have said anything of the sort to him two, even one year ago.  
  
"Was the raid successful?"  
  
Nathan asked, turning his gaze to Sirius. Sirius nodded  
  
"If you mean did we kick serious death eater ass, yes, of course it was successful"  
  
Nathan giggled  
  
"That's about what I was asking"  
  
"Oh, a party?"  
  
Came a quiet voice. Everyone turned. Riley was smiling at them from her bed, and past her Justin and George were up.  
  
"We're waking everyone up here!"  
  
Sirius cried. Suddenly the door at the other end of the room opened and Madam Pomphrey walked in. She stared at them shocked for a moment then  
  
"What on earth are all of you doing out of bed!? It's passed visitor hours! Get back in bed this instant! Who woke all of you up?!"  
  
Harry chuckled  
  
"It's Professor Dumbledore's fault"  
  
He said. Pomphrey looked shocked. Dumbledore blushed  
  
"Sorry Poppy, couldn't wait. Everyone back to bed. Nathan, Lia, Andy, Ginny, please come along"  
  
And he fled the hospital wing quickly, everyone he called in tow. Harry scrambled back to bed. Sirius changed into a dog and lay down at the foot of it. Snape levitated Charlie into a bed, and then went asleep himself. After making sure everyone was in bed, Madam Pomphrey left the room in a huff.  
  
"Old Cow"  
  
Snape muttered. Harry snorted and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling much better.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Pomphrey, after a very long final check up, let the group out. They headed towards the great hall, each rather tired, and rather hungry. When they entered the hall no one was there. Breakfast had finished nearly 30 minutes ago, but they had left one table open. Harry was shocked to see Padma standing there, talking with Dumbledore, Cassi, and Lisa. She seemed to be explaining something. Harry ran over, Snape and Sirius bolting after him  
  
"What's wrong Padma? Where are Hermione, Draco, and Remus?"  
  
Harry asked urgently  
  
"They're fine; at least, I think they're fine. They're on their way to Malfoy Manor, after Lucius. Draco told me to contact him in three days time, and that was yesterday. So I have to contact him-"  
  
"Yes, yes, Padma you told me this already"  
  
Dumbledore said calmly  
  
"Did Draco say anything about his plan?"  
  
Padma shook her head  
  
"He just told me to contact him, that's all. Then he'd reply, telling me where they were and what he wanted me to do."  
  
Dumbledore nodded  
  
"We'll have to wait then"  
  
He said, clapping his hands together and turning to the shocked Harry, Sirius, and Snape  
  
"Why don't you all have a seat, and eat, my you look famished Severus, come come"  
  
Dumbledore led Snape away, towards the breakfast table. Harry looked at Sirius  
  
"I'm going to owl them earlier, if they go to Voldemort's castle, it's too dangerous for three people, plus."  
  
Harry paused  
  
"They're up to something. First that troll and the weird fact that it has NO insides, then last night that potion. Justin told me the last ingredient was blood. I just think they're doing something big, something we don't expect, something-"  
  
He paused and confused look appearing on his face, then suddenly his face screwed up in pain and his hands flew to his scar. He crumpled to the floor  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Sirius shouted, dropping to the floor beside him  
  
"Harry!"  
  
The group at the table was now crowding around him. Riley knelt beside him, turning Harry over and laying him on his back. His hands covered his face and he was so tense, then suddenly he relaxed. Riley pried his hands away and saw that he'd passed out. She lifted his bangs and was shocked to see a trickle of blood running down Harry's head, from his scar. She looked up at Dumbledore who looked socked  
  
"Alastor! Filius!"  
  
Dumbledore cried. A distant clunk echoed through the hall and moments later Moody and Flitwick appeared  
  
"Go to the Ministry and check on Voldemort's body"  
  
They both nodded and left  
  
"Cassi! Go to Mundungus and Daniel and warn them quickly"  
  
Cassi reluctantly agreed, and with one last glance at Harry, she too left.  
  
"Severus, owl Draco and tell him to send us those plans now!"  
  
Snape nodded and took off towards the owlry.  
  
"George, go to Hogsmede and tell your brother to pay extra close attention, something is up"  
  
Without a word George was off. Dumbledore knelt beside Harry and brandished his wand  
  
"Enervate"  
  
He whispered solemnly. Harry's eyes shot open. They looked worried and pained. His hand flew to his scar and he rubbed it, feeling the blood he pulled his hand away.  
  
"Albus?"  
  
Harry asked uncertainty in his voice. Dumbledore didn't answer. He and Sirius pulled Harry to his feet.  
  
"Albus, something's wrong"  
  
Harry chocked  
  
"I shouldn't be feeling anything, he's dead, I killed him, I haven't felt anything since that day.nothing, Professor, what's wrong?"  
  
Dumbledore's face was masked with worry  
  
"Sirius, alert the students that all classes are cancelled, Harry, come with me"  
  
Dumbledore led Harry out of the hall quickly. He didn't say anything except the password to his office. Harry felt like he was back at school again. Once inside Dumbledore's office he slammed the door. He sat down quickly and began digging through files that were scattered on his desk. Harry waited patiently, occasionally rubbing his scar which still burned dully. Dumbledore finally seemed to pull out exactly what he was looking for. It was a withered looking scroll. He spread it quickly across his desk. Harry walked over and peered down at it. A confused look appeared on his face. It was in another language. Harry bit his lip nervously, waiting for Dumbledore to say something. Finally Dumbledore looked up, his eyes glazed over.  
  
"We're in trouble Harry"  
  
He said  
  
Duh Harry thought, closing his eyes.  
  
"What kind of trouble Albus?"  
  
"Big trouble"  
  
Harry sighed in annoyance  
  
"Please just tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"He can come back"  
  
Harry paled  
  
"What?"  
  
"I failed to notice this when I first read over the report."  
  
"Report?"  
  
Harry asked, glancing at the scroll  
  
"Yes, the ministry writes everything in Latin so it would take someone a little longer to find out what it says...luckily, I am fluent in Latin"  
  
He said waving his hand aside  
  
"It says here that once he is really gone no evidence will be left to let the world know he was ever there, except for the absence of lives."  
  
Dumbledore trailed off and Harry raised his eye brows  
  
"And?"  
  
"And something was left.why didn't I see it before?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Harry was very nervous now, not knowing what to expect. Dumbledore sighed and moved towards Harry  
  
"If Voldemort was ever truly gone.this would be gone too"  
  
Dumbledore placed a finger on Harry's scar. Harry frowned. His scar? That made no sense.  
  
"The last of Voldemorts powers were poured into you all those years ago, and the only way of really knowing it is through the scar.that scar, Harry, means Voldemort was never truly dead, and if Lucius got a hold of Voldemort's body."  
  
Dumbledore trailed off  
  
"We're in for another rough one Harry"  
  
Harry scowled. He felt the power bubble inside of him as he dropped into the chair, staring at the floor. Dumbledore suddenly kneeled beside him  
  
"We will stop him"  
  
Dumbledore whispered. Harry's face turned red with anger  
  
"But when Professor?! When! How many more people are going to have to die?! How many more times am I going to have to kill him?!"  
  
Harry stood  
  
"I hate this. I hate the fact that this.gutless.murder has so much power over us, and it only makes it worse because I have failed to kill him about as many times as he's failed to kill me!"  
  
Suddenly the door was flung open and Flitwick and Moody clambered in  
  
"Gone"  
  
Moody wheezed, putting all his weight on his newly acquired cane.  
  
"Shit"  
  
Harry muttered under his breath, starting to pace Dumbledore's office. They were silent for a few minutes when Cassi came flying into the room  
  
"I warned them.but something's wrong, they were so, reserved, and Fletcher wouldn't tell me where Evans was"  
  
Dumbledore let out a short sigh  
  
"We will just have to wait for Draco's reply then"  
  
~*~Ron's Group~*~  
  
Ron sat stiffly on the couch; he'd been doing that a lot recently. Minerva and Oliver were following the death eater around. He had been much more active recently, selling more of his illegal potion ingredients. Many more of his death eater buddies had been visiting him too and that made everyone nervous. Suddenly he heard a loud banging on the door. He was up in seconds, wand in hand. Angelina, Laura and Arabella came flying out of the back room. Ron ran over to the door and pulled it open. He was surprised to see George standing in the doorway  
  
"George?"  
  
He breathed. George smiled slightly  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
Ron nodded and allowed his brother in. Angelina threw herself at George  
  
"GEORGE!"  
  
She cried, smothering him a friendly kisses. Ron rolled his eyes  
  
"Angelina, let go"  
  
George said, chuckling slightly. He managed to pry Angelina off of him  
  
"I'm here with a message from Dumbledore"  
  
Immediately everyone was silent  
  
"Harry collapsed in the Great Hall today, his scar-"  
  
"Harry?! He's alright then, about the death eater?"  
  
George nodded  
  
"Yeah, but I think you know who might be back"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Well, Harry's scar doesn't act up unless you know who is around"  
  
Silence filled the room. No one moved for a moment. Ron was deathly white, Arabella was absentmindedly chewing her bottom lip, and Angelina, who was still holding onto George, had her mouth hanging open. Then quiet voices could be heard coming towards the house  
  
"It was blood Minerva!"  
  
Came a mans voice, obviously Oliver's  
  
"We have to sneak into his house; you don't know who that blood could be from"  
  
"An animal-"  
  
"That was human blood Minerva"  
  
The door opened and the two entered. McGonagall had her brown hair hanging loosely over her shoulders. She was wearing sky blue robes that flattered her very nicely. Ron had made a crack the other day about her being hot and had received a rather long lecture about how he should treat his elders. It had amused everyone in the room except Ron. Oliver looked highly annoyed. He looked up and his eyes widened  
  
"Weasley?"  
  
He asked shocked. Minerva's head shot toward George and Angelina who were still wrapped around each other. George blushed, and Angelina giggled  
  
"Er, hello Professor and Oliver"  
  
He said  
  
"I was just told to tell you to be careful"  
  
He said, turning back to Ron  
  
"Good luck"  
  
Then he disparated.  
  
~*~Daniel's Group~*~  
  
Daniel was lying in the corner of a dungeon cell he'd been kept in for two days. He was covered in blood and his right arm was bent out in a strange angle. He'd only seen two people since he arrived, Lucius Malfoy, sadly, and the death eater that had caught him in the first place. Strangely he didn't have a name. He didn't know what the other death eaters called him; he never really paid any attention. Daniel shifted slightly so that he could see the door. A small piece of moldy bread and a glass of water were sitting there. He rolled his eyes, they had been drugged all the food and water with some potion since his first day in. It was really sad how the death eater thought he was so thick. With one glance at the food he could tell that it was doused in something. Daniel slowly crawled over to the plate and grabbed hold of the bread and water. He pulled off some crumbs and left them on the floor before crawling over to a small window and tossing the water and bread out. He rolled the plate and cup back towards the door and slumped into the corner once again He sat there for hours, trying to come up with a way to escape. He needed James there, James or Sirius, or Remus.any of them would have been good.they would be able to get out of here. Suddenly Daniel could here quiet voices and pounding of feet moving down the hall way. They were coming closer  
  
"They haven't come to get him, they haven't even tried"  
  
No reply  
  
"Should we kill him?"  
  
"No, I don't think they are coming, but, we should keep him alive, he could be of use later.he is Potter's uncle."  
  
The foot steps stopped right outside Daniels door  
  
"Yes Master"  
  
Master?! Daniel thought. The door started to creak open and two people stepped in. Daniel's jaw dropped  
  
"Oh dear god"  
  
~*~Draco's Group~*~  
  
With a pop the group appeared in the middle of a dense forest. Remus immediately drew his wand and began to search the surrounding area, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. The stood in silence for a moment. Hermione turned to look at Draco, who looked rather uncomfortable. She opened her mouth to speak when an owl came zooming into the clearing at ungodly speeds. It hit Draco in the chest and fell to the ground, out cold. Hermione and Draco glanced at each other, before they both kneeled beside the unconscious creature. Draco took the letter it was carrying and opened it. As he read, his eye grew larger and larger. Hermione just stared at him, waiting. Finally Draco transfigured two rocks into a bottle of ink and a quill before writing furiously on the other side of the parchment. He woke up the owl and quickly sent it off.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Hermione whispered. Draco turned to look at her  
  
"It was from Snape.it seems Harry collapsed in the hall today, his scar nearly ripped in half. Snape thinks that Voldemort might be behind it."  
  
Hermione gapped at him  
  
"But.but, Draco.You-know.Voldemort.is dead"  
  
Draco shook his head  
  
"We think he's dead.but you never know about him"  
  
Again they were both silent. The silence was broken only when Remus came rushing back into the clearing.  
  
"The castle is less than 100 yards away to the north.the death eaters will be patrolling here soon I'm sure, we need to hide somewhere"  
  
He said quickly. Hermione nodded and pointed her wand at Remus  
  
"The best way to hide in a forest is to blend"  
  
She said, smiling. With a wave of her wand she turned Remus into a small squirrel. Remus seemed to glare at her for a moment before running up at tree and seating himself on a branch. Hermione then turned to Draco  
  
"And now"  
  
She said, again waving her wand. In seconds a small white ferret sat at her feet. She knew Draco would get her for that one. She turned into a falcon, took Draco in her talons, then flew up beside Remus. She released Draco beside Remus then soared above the trees to get a better look out. When she broke through the trees she got a look at the castle and the surrounding grounds. As soon as she got high enough a sight that terrified her to the core met her small eyes. Oh no were the only words able to force themselves into her mind.  
  
~*~Molly and Arthur's group~*~  
  
Molly Weasley was pacing back and forth in the small bedroom, occasionally running her fingers through her hair. Her husband was seated on the bed not to far away, watching her. Suddenly Molly stopped pacing  
  
"I'm worried Arthur"  
  
She said in a quiet voice. Mr. Weasley didn't reply  
  
"I'm worried about all of them. There's no telling what the Dark Lord is planning and we're all right in the middle of it.especially Harry"  
  
Again she began to pace. Arthur stood slowly and walked towards his wife. He wrapped his arms protectively around her.  
  
"Molly"  
  
He whispered  
  
"Harry had always been in the middle of things, and so have Ron and Hermione. We can do nothing to help them right now. Ron is only an apparition away, Harry is safe at Hogwarts, and Hermione is with Draco.they'll all be fine"  
  
"Fine now!"  
  
Molly cried  
  
"But you know Harry will go on a raid soon, or Hermione will get caught, or Hogsmede will be attacked. God knows what could happen to my children!"  
  
Tears began to cascade down Mrs. Weasley's cheeks  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore Arthur! The wizarding world is worse off than it has been in years, even with You-know-who destroyed! We'll never safe. I just want my children to grow up, get married, have kids and be happy. And even if this ends, you know that every slight movement in the darkness and any loud explosion will shake them up. I don't want any of the people I care about to end up like Alastor Moody! And if things keep going the way they're going, they'll either end up like him or not end up at all!"  
  
Molly looked hard into Arthur's eyes  
  
"We owe it to ourselves to protect them."  
  
She took Arthur's hand in hers and squeezed it  
  
"We owe it to Lily and James."  
  
Arthur was silent. He'd know James Potter relatively well. The Weasley family, excluding Ron and Ginny, had attended The Potter wedding. Arthur had always admired James, for his talent and his courage. James was one of the best Aurors in the field, coming to a very close second with Sirius Black. Unknown too many, Sirius had been the top Auror from the first year he'd started training to the day he was convicted. That, he was sure, was why everyone believed him guilty. He had the power to rival any wizard, minus Harry, Dumbledore and Voldemort. He was less worried about Harry because Sirius was with him. Out of all the people Arthur knew, he didn't think anyone would make a better father, or a better god father for that matter, than Sirius Black. He had a great sense of humor, but what 'serious' when need be. He could protect his family; he was a wonderful teacher and friend. Harry was lucky to have him. Arthur let out a short sigh  
  
"They'll be fine Molly"  
  
~*~Harry's group~*~  
  
Harry sat calmly beside the lake, his cloak wrapped tightly around him. The sun was setting in the distance, sending red rays of light across the ancient castle. Harry's mind was reeling with thoughts of this morning. Dumbledore thinks Voldemort is back.what he'd said made sense, but Harry didn't want to believe it. He sighed loudly and picked up a small rock, tossing it forcefully into the water.  
  
"Bloody Voldemort"  
  
He sneered, bowing his head. He sat in silence for a moment; only the distant cracking of a branch brought him back to reality. He glanced behind him and saw Nathan walking slowly towards him. Harry smiled slightly and turned back to the lake. After a few seconds, Nathan took a seat beside him.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?"  
  
He asked, cocking his head to the side. Harry glanced at him, chewing his bottom lip. He finally decided he'd tell Nathan.he believed fully that Nathan could handle it.  
  
"Voldemort's back"  
  
He said bluntly. Nathan gave no reply. His mouth fell open his eyes widening  
  
"Dumbledore says that if Voldemort was ever really gone my scar would disappear"  
  
Harry lifted up his bangs  
  
"It's still there"  
  
Harry again bowed his head  
  
"Hermione, Remus, and Draco are at the castle, Daniel and his group are in the forest surrounding the castle, and we're going to go to the castle and help Draco out. And if Voldemort's there"  
  
Harry shrugged  
  
"I don't know how many more times I can kill the bastard"  
  
Nathan was silent for a moment then  
  
"When I was a kid my Mum would read to me the story of Harry Potter.I always envisioned you as this macho guy, 10 feet tall, rippling muscles, kick ass attitude.me and my friends used to play games, and I was always Harry Potter, and I always defeated the monsters. Then one day, you were in the paper, and I looked at you, I think you were like in fourth year.and you looked so normal.and I asked my Mum if this was really you, and she said yes.so then when I came to Hogwarts, I expected to see some scrawny little boy.and, lemmie tell you, your no scrawny little boy. Anyway, moral of a 12 year olds story.what I envisioned you to be when I was young is what you are now.I mean, you always win, your Harry Potter.and there will always be people there to help you out! Voldemort should the one upset that's he's alive, cause he should know you'll just kill him again and again until he's gone for good.but you have to fight him.you have to because your Harry Potter, and you'll always come out on top"  
  
Nathan was smiling now  
  
"So go to the castle, and kick the bas- sorry -the wako's butt! But be careful all the same, Lia would kill me if she knew I told you to go!"  
  
Suddenly Harry began to laugh. Nathan frowned  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't believe you just said all that to me, like my father and you could be like, my little brother! I got good advice from a 12 year old!"  
  
Harry stood and patted Nathan's head  
  
"Thanks for the -umph-"  
  
An owl collided with Harry and they both fell to the floor. The owl looked dead. Harry picked it up gently and took the note; he handed the owl to Nathan and started to read the note  
  
Professor -  
  
Come to the castle tomorrow around noon, storm the castle, we'll get Lucius, we just need a distraction, good luck  
  
Draco  
  
Harry stared at the note before taking off towards the castle, Nathan in tow.the attack was tomorrow. 


	10. Raid number two

((Hello all my faithful readers! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get the last chapter up! I have been so busy recently! I'm trying to write more, but I've actually got a life for once! Scary huh? Hehehe, well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the cliffies in the last chapter! Tootles. ~ Kate))  
  
Chapter 9: Raid number two  
  
~*~Harry's group~*~  
  
Harry stood silently in the great hall, occasionally glancing at Sirius who was talking to Snape about Voldemort's castle. They were leaving in less than 10 minutes.and for some reason, Harry was much more nervous than he had been for his first raid. He didn't know what to expect, who to see.he had been up half the night worrying about Draco, Hermione, and Remus. Riley, who had just entered the hall, quickly approached him. She straightened his cloak  
  
"Ever been to the castle?"  
  
She asked quietly, wiping a piece of lint off Harry's shoulder  
  
"Once"  
  
Harry replied, taking her hands in his  
  
"Don't worry Riley"  
  
He whispered, putting her hands by her side  
  
"We'll be fine.just stay close to me alright? Ron would kill me if I let any death eater touch you"  
  
Riley giggled nervously  
  
"I can take care of myself"  
  
"I know.but you could always use help, and I intend to supply it"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry turned to see Fred, George, Justin and Charlie looking at him expectantly  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"As ever"  
  
Charlie beckoned Sirius and Snape over and Harry pulled a portkey out of his pocket. Everyone laid a finger on it and stood in silence for a few minutes  
  
"5..4..3..2.go"  
  
And with a flash, the group disappeared.  
  
~*~Ron's group~*~  
  
The group sat in silence in the living room.  
  
"Are you sure we should do this?"  
  
Arabella asked, looking at Oliver who was standing in front of everyone  
  
"We have to! You don't know what they've done, and following him won't tell us! He's going to the pub this afternoon; he'll be gone for about an hour, giving us plenty of time to get in and out."  
  
No one answered  
  
"It's our duty to find out!"  
  
Oliver cried  
  
"Ron, you trust me right?"  
  
Ron shrugged  
  
"Of course, and personally, I fully agree with you.but without Dumbledore's consent..."  
  
"We don't have time! Please, just, we have to do this!"  
  
The room was silent for a moment, before Ron nodded  
  
"Alright Oliver, we'll do it."  
  
He stood up and looked at the silent group  
  
"We'll all sneak in right after he leaves, one of us will watch for him, while the others search the house."  
  
Ron glanced at his watch  
  
"He leaves in 1 hour.we'll go then"  
  
~*~Draco's group~*~  
  
The three of them walked silently through the trees. Hermione was fidgeting nervously  
  
"Draco"  
  
She began  
  
"I don't think is the best idea.the dark army-"  
  
"I know Hermione"  
  
Draco said, looking at her  
  
"But we have to! Harry will be there.plus the dark army isn't inside the castle.we just have to get in and out unnoticed"  
  
"Nothing we do goes unnoticed"  
  
Hermione muttered darkly. Remus, who was watching them talk, sighed. Hermione had gotten a great view of the castle.the castle and the huge army camping behind it. They had no way to tell Harry and his group to stop, so they were going through with their plan, even though there were thousands of dark wizards just a yell away. What confused Remus though was where Voldemort had managed to get all those death eaters.they all seemed to come from no where.again he sighed.with an army like that, Voldemort would surely wage war on the wizarding world, there was no army that large on the light side. Suddenly the tree's started to thin, and in seconds, they were at the base of a huge castle.  
  
"Hopefully there aren't more death eaters in there"  
  
Remus whispered  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you"  
  
Came a cold voice from behind them. The three of them spun around and came face to face with three death eaters.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
They yelled. Draco, Remus, and Hermione watched in horror as their wands sailed into the death eaters out stretched hands. Soon, they were being marched towards the castle.hostages of the dark lord.  
  
~*~  
  
When they reached the large front doors, the death eater holding Hermione blasted the door's open. A small group of death eaters were standing in a circle around a throne in the center of the hall. As the three of them neared, they began to recognize some of the faces. Crabbe and Goyle junior and senior.Nott senior.Avery junior.and Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy grinned happily as the three approached. Draco was very happy to see that the throne was empty.  
  
"Well, well, well"  
  
Malfoy said, walking towards Hermione, Draco and Remus.  
  
"Spies for Dumbledore.I'm really not surprised.disappointed though.my own son"  
  
With a flick of Malfoy's wand there appearances changed back to normal. Malfoy laughed coldly  
  
"You think I didn't suspect you! Every tactic you used I knew was Draco's doing.except for that rather passionate kiss outside the pub.a mudblood Draco?"  
  
Draco's muscles tensed and he looked as though he was going to throw himself at his father. Again, Lucius laughed  
  
"Nott"  
  
He barked. The death eater holding Hermione peered around her  
  
"Take them down to the dungeon and kill them"  
  
Nott gave a short nod and he and the death eater holding Remus began dragging Hermione and Remus away.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Draco yelled trying to pull away from the death eater  
  
"Let them go! No!"  
  
Hermione and Remus disappeared around the corner and Draco went limp in the death eater's arms  
  
"You son of a bitch"  
  
He snarled, glaring coldly at his father. Lucius chuckled  
  
"You should have known when you chose the light side; you will never live a happy life"  
  
~*~Daniel's group~*~  
  
Mundungus ran quickly through the thick forest, his wand in hand. Behind him, was Victor Krum, followed by Alicia Spinnet, Terry Boot, and Blaise Zambini. Susan Bones had remained at the hide out, waiting to accept them back. As they neared the castle, their pace quickened. After breaking through the trees the group made a mad dash for the side dungeon door that Harry and others had gone through to rescue Snape some time ago. Mundungus easily unlocked it and made his way inside. He stopped at the front of the passage and awaited everyone else. Once they were all inside he began to bark out instructions.  
  
"Open every cell, and if we can save the prisoner inside, take them, if not, leave them."  
  
He nodded. They were about to take off when high pitched shouts reached their ears  
  
"Let me go! No!"  
  
Came a female voice. A few more screams echoed, then all was silent. Mundungus sighed and took off down the hall, opening every cell, the group following his lead. They had gone down three passage ways before they found someone alive. A young boy, maybe 16 was lying unconscious on the ground. Krum examined him carefully before lifting him up like a baby and carrying him down the passage way. Finally, as they neared the finally cells, they found Daniel. Well, they thought it was Daniel. The person was covered from head to toe in dried or drying blood. They looked half dead. Mundungus rushed forward.it indeed was Daniel.  
  
"Danny"  
  
He whispered, putting his hand on Daniel's forehead. Daniel's eyes snapped open. He stared at Mundungus in shock for a moment, before finally speaking  
  
"Gus?"  
  
He chocked. Mundungus let out a sigh of relief and helped Daniel to his feet.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
~*~Harry's group~*~  
  
"Stupefy! Stupefy!"  
  
Harry was running full blast through the confusing maze of halls in Voldemort's castle, sending curse after curse over his head at the 50 death eaters trailing him and his group.  
  
"STUPEFY! IMPEDIMANETA! STUPEFY!"  
  
Sirius bellowed from beside Harry, taking out numerous death eaters. Snape was much less lenient. He'd already killed three of them and sent many more to the floor missing fingers, arms or legs. Riley and Justin were using curses similar to Sirius, just taking out fewer death eaters. Fred and George had sent more immature curses that the death eaters weren't expecting.taking out a fair number. Charlie was sending flames down the hall.much like a jet of fire a dragon would send. Harry was using a mixture of spells.his favorite being a blinding spell that didn't wear off.  
  
"STUPEFY!"  
  
Justin shouted as another curse whizzed by his head. Suddenly a curse, meant to hit Snape, hit the side wall and blew chunks of rock the size of quaffles at both groups. A rather large chunk of rock hit Snape in the shoulder, but it didn't seem to faze him. As the group skidded around another corner Harry glanced out the window and his mouth fell open. Thousands of death eaters were roaming the lawns. Harry had no time to say anything, because they were still being chased by fifty or so of them. There goes our escape rout  
  
"AVADA KADAVERA!"  
  
Snape screeched, taking out the leading death eater. 20 down.only 30 to go.then thousands more.  
  
~*~Draco's group~*~  
  
Draco was kneeling on the ground, shaking. He hated the Cruciatus curse.it was cruel and sick.perfect for people like his father. But it didn't matter to him anymore.Hermione and Remus were dead.Ron and Harry would be crushed.and it was all Draco's fault. He felt himself being pulled to his feet.and saw the far door open. The two death eaters that had taken Hermione and Remus away re-entered and took their spots in the circle. Nott.or who Draco though was Nott took his spot beside Lucius. Lucius smiled  
  
"Are they dead?"  
  
He asked. Nott nodded and Lucius laughed. Draco cringed.dead.  
  
"Nott.my most loyal supporter.the dark lord will praise you for doing the dark side such a favor."  
  
Shit  
  
"And now, I will let you join me in the disposal of my son"  
  
Lucius raised his wand at Draco and signaled for Nott to the same. Draco pulled himself to his full height and stared at his father.showing no fear or pain.Nott raised his wand and Draco swallowed.this was it..he was going to die at the hands of his father and some low life Slytherin he attended school with. He glanced at Nott and sneered, becoming much more Draco like. Nott didn't move for a moment  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Lucius asked. Nott didn't reply.but slowly began to turn on the spot. His wand point was now at Lucius's neck.  
  
"Nott?"  
  
Malfoy asked confused  
  
"Dead"  
  
The person growled, before removing the mask. Draco gasped in surprise. HERMIONE! Hermione jerked her head to the side  
  
"Remus"  
  
She said. The other death eater removed his hood and pointed his wand at the others. Hermione handed Draco back his wand, never taking her eyes off Lucius.  
  
"Now, everyone drop your wands, or I kill Mr. Malfoy here"  
  
Slowly every death eater obliged and dropped his or her wand. Remus collected them and quickly snapped them all in half  
  
"Now.prepare to die anyway.you slime ball"  
  
~*~Daniel's group~*~  
  
The group slowly walked up the hundred's of stairs towards the exit. They'd run into a rather large group of death eaters on their way back out, so they had to turn the other way. Now they were heading out of the dungeons which seemed to be miles underground. The boy was still out of it in Krum's arms, and Terry and Mundungus were still having a time nearly dragging Daniel up the stairs. It was lucky they hadn't run into more death eaters. With a long sigh Mundungus motioned towards the next stair well and the group continued their way up.  
  
~*~Harry's group~*~  
  
Harry took a long flying leap, skipping 10 stairs and landing with a thud at the bottom. He fired more curses back before taking off again. He was bringing up the rear of the group now. Riley had been hit with some weird curse was now being carried by Fred. The death eaters were not giving up.every time they took one out.he seemed to be replaced by two others.coming out of rooms they passed. Finally, after leaping over another large group of stairs Harry stopped. He turned towards the death eaters and pointed his wand at the ceiling  
  
"Sepentan!"  
  
He roared. A blue jet of light shot out of his wand and hit the ceiling. Breaking into thousands of little streams of blue light. The castle shook violently, as the small curse began hitting the death eaters. Harry took off running again, catching up quickly to the others who were regaining their footing from the explosion. They turned into a long hallway..nearly a mile down they could make out huge wooden doors.they had to get through those doors, to keep the death eaters out.  
  
~*~Draco's group~*~  
  
Lucius looked very nervous as he stared into Hermione's raging eyes. Remus had burnt all the pieces of wands and pocketed the ashes. He was holding the small group hostage  
  
"It's over Malfoy"  
  
Hermione snarled  
  
"Avada-"  
  
Suddenly the castle shook violently. Hermione lost her footing and fell into Draco. Lucius took his chance. He snatched his wand form Hermione and ran for the doors on the opposite side of the room. Once in the doorframe he shouted a spell towards the wall before running out and magically sealing the door. The castle continued to shake, swaying from side to side. Pieces of the ceiling were falling everywhere. The death eaters took off towards different areas of the room, leaving Remus, Hermione, and Draco standing stupidly in the center.  
  
"RUN!"  
  
Remus finally shouted, turning around and heading towards the only door that hadn't been exited out of. As they ran further, the harder the castle shook. Finally Draco reached the door and threw it open, revealing a larger hall. But as the door opened, two others did on either side of the room.  
  
~*~Ron's group~*~  
  
Ron knelt beside the door, shoving a bent out paper clip into the lock and shaking it around for a moment  
  
"Hurry Ron"  
  
Angelina hissed as she looked around nervously  
  
"Hold your horses, I've almost - aha!"  
  
The door clicked open and the group filed in. McGonagall closed the door quickly and re-locked it.  
  
"Laura, you stay and keep a look out.everyone else, come on"  
  
Ron said, making his way further into the house. It looked normal for the most part.and at first the group found nothing. Finally Ron reached the back bed room. He pushed the door open and gasped  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
He shouted, entering the room. Soon, everyone else, but Laura, had followed him in. Bodies were lying all around the room. A steaming cauldron filled to the top with clear goo was bubbling in the center of the room. Off to the side were three bodies, being pumped full of the potion. Ron stared at the room in disgust.trying to piece together what he was seeing  
  
"Oh my god.this is the stuff that was inside that troll Harry and Draco fought."  
  
He paused, then suddenly realization dawned on his face  
  
"He's building an army.he's making his victims his walking.slaves! There could be millions of death eaters already created, he-"  
  
"Ron! He's coming!"  
  
Arabella suddenly came barreling into the room. Ron's eyes widened and he ran out of the room, everyone following  
  
"We have to hide!"  
  
McGonagall said, searching the room frantically  
  
"There!"  
  
Ron shouted, pointing to a closet. They all ran towards it. Ron threw open the door and they all squeezed in, closing the door quickly. Arabella, Angelina, and Laura were squished together in the back. Ron and Oliver were smashed up against the sides, McGonagall wedged between them. The sound of someone entering the house made them all go silent. Footsteps echoed through the house, followed by some low mumbling. Finally numerous pops echoed through the small house  
  
"Now?"  
  
Came an unfamiliar voice. No reply for a second  
  
"We will attack momentarily.we just have to take care of a small problem next store"  
  
"What's next store?"  
  
Everyone in the closet stiffened  
  
"A group of aurors, I'm guessing, they've been following me around for a while now."  
  
The man sighed  
  
"I'm surprised they haven't figured out that I was doing more watching"  
  
Suddenly the closet door was flung open and everyone tumbled out. The death eaters laughed  
  
"Oops"  
  
The owner of the house muttered. No one waited for them to continue. In seconds a full out battle was taking place inside the house.  
  
"Angelina! Warn my parents! Go!"  
  
~*~Harry's group~*~  
  
They finally reached the door.the castle was falling apart.Harry's curse hadn't caused that. He'd been hit with two rather large pieces of the ceiling.resulting in his shoulder being bloodied up real bad and a large gash on his forehead. Harry slammed his body into the door and it opened. He glanced across the hall and his mouth fell open. This was the only hall not collapsing. To his right, on the other side of the hall, Draco, Hermione and Remus were standing, staring at him in shock. To his left, Mundungus and his group. And to Harry's horror, he saw Mundungus was supporting Daniel, who looked as though he'd been run over by a lorry. But in the center of the hall was the thing that shocked him the most. A tall, lean, pale figure with glowing red eyes was staring at him, a wicked smile on his face. Harry didn't move from the door way.his eyes locked with the man's in the center  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
He croaked. Harry swallowed  
  
"Voldemort"  
  
Voldemort laughed  
  
"Again we meet.but I must say.are collapsing buildings something you enjoy?"  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed and Voldemort took a step closer  
  
"As much as I would like to kill you Potter.I am not strong enough.until next time!"  
  
And with that Voldemort disappeared. The once still hall immediately began falling apart. Harry tried to apparate to the other side of the hall.it didn't work. so he took off running towards the center. Both of the other groups did the same. They met in the center, trying to avoid the large chunks of stone that were falling everywhere  
  
"We have to get out of here before the entire castle goes down!"  
  
Remus roared as he dived out of the way from a piece of the ceiling. Harry looked at everyone's worried faces and sighed. He turned to the wall and raised his wand  
  
"Sirius! Severus! Draco!"  
  
He yelled, glancing back at them. Immediately they had lined up at his side  
  
"On three"  
  
He said.  
  
"One, two, three! Brignah!"  
  
Four different spells echoed through the collapsing hall and shot towards the door. They collided at the same time and blew a large chunk out of the wall out.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
They all took off towards the hole in the wall, filing out quickly. Once they were safely away from the castle.they apparated to Hogsmede.  
  
~*~Ron's group~*~  
  
"STUPEFY!"  
  
Ron shouted, taking another death eater out. He and his group we now out in the streets of Hogsmede. Some of the villagers had joined in the fight, but most were hidden in the three broomsticks.Ron glanced over his shoulder. Oliver, Arabella, and McGonagall were not to far off.Laura was standing at the door to the three broomsticks, fighting off any death eaters that tried to get through. Angelina was at the apartment, warning Dumbledore and his parents.He hoped some sort of help would arrive soon.they needed it. Then, as if on cue, a large group of people appeared at the end of the street. Ron jumped slightly when he saw Harry.Draco, and Krum.all from different groups. It took Harry and the rest a moment to figure out a battle was ranging before them, but when they did, they joined the fight. Ron noticed that Krum, Fred, and Mundungus hung back.all three of them supporting an unconscious form. The death eaters immediately began to fall back when the others joined the fight.and after only 15 minutes...they were all gone.  
  
~*~Harry's group~*~  
  
Harry watched as all the death eaters disappeared and he sighed in relief. He was in terrible shape now.and couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts. He scanned the small village quickly. George was lying on the ground; unconscious.Fred was standing above him, curse marks covering his body. Draco and Hermione were supporting Snape, who seemed to have a broken ankle. Oliver was holding up McGonagall.well, who he thought was McGonagall.she looked so young.Harry turned and made his way towards Krum and Mundungus. Riley was lying on the ground beside them.Fred had left her there to aid his brother. Harry lifted Riley up like a baby and motioned for Krum and Mundungus to follow him. As he started back towards the castle everyone joined him. Ron and Fred were now supporting George, who seemed only half awake. The group moved slowly, due to countless injuries to everyone in the party. As they neared Hogwarts, they passed Moody and his group, heading towards Hogsmede to clean up. As they got closer and closer to the front doors of Hogwarts.Harry noticed that Riley was shaking rather violently. He didn't know what curse hit her.but she looked pretty bad.hopefully Madam Pomphrey would know more than he knew. He reached the door and pushed it open with his shoulder.wincing in pain and his wound rubbed up against the ruff wood. The door creaked open, revealing the half empty hall. Dinner was just about to begin. Every conversation and all movement stopped as the group entered. Harry glanced to his right.surveying everyone around him. They did look pretty bad. Dumbledore immediately began making his way towards them.after motioning for one of the teachers to go get Madam Pomphrey.  
  
"Albus"  
  
Harry said, smiling slightly at his old Professor  
  
"We're back"  
  
"I see that, Mr. Potter.all of you?"  
  
"All of us"  
  
Harry replied, shifting Riley slightly in his arms. Dumbledore sighed in relief and glanced over his shoulder. Ginny, Nathan, Andy, and Lia were standing, looking as though it was taking all there will power not to take off towards them. Dumbledore nodded his head shortly and the four of them took off in a sprint. Ron, Fred, George, and Charlie, stepped out in front. Ginny reached them first and threw her arms around Ron, who was closest. Lia, Nathan, and Andy ran right past them. Lia attached herself to Harry immediately. Sirius took Riley from Harry so he could hug Lia back  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
Harry said, chuckling. Lia nodded slightly. Harry patted Nathan and Andy on the backs  
  
"Cause lots of trouble while I was gone?"  
  
"You were only gone for half a day"  
  
Nathan said  
  
"But yeah.we so kindly painted Snape's office pink while he was out"  
  
Harry laughed  
  
"Good boys"  
  
Ginny finished with her brothers and had now thrown herself at Harry. Tears were running down her face  
  
"You all look so terrible! What happened?!"  
  
"I love you too Gin"  
  
Ginny glared at him and Harry sighed  
  
"I'll tell you once I'm the shape to act it all out"  
  
Nathan and Andy laughed, and Ginny and Lia scowled. At that point Madam Pomphrey came storming into the hall. When she caught sight of them all she shrieked  
  
"You should all be in the hospital wing! Go! Hurry!"  
  
And so the group was marched out of the great hall, heading for their next great adventure.how to defeat Madam Pomphrey.  
  
((Okay, okay, corny ending to this chapter! But you know, there has to be something corny in my story! Thank you to all my reviewers! Look how fast I added another chapter! To make up for all the time it took me to post the last one! Alright, in the next chapter! Harry and the gang piece together what all of them saw, a proposal or two.and more about the dark army!! Adios peoples!)) 


End file.
